This Feeling?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Kisah kehidupan rumah tangga Gaara dan Hinata yang melalui perjodohan membuat mereka harus menjalani hidup dengan setengah hati. Hinata yang merasa tak pernah dipedulikan dan Gaara yang tak mau jujur pada perasaannya, serta sosok Sasuke yang muncul di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka. Akankah kisah mereka berakhir dengan bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Isi cerita sedikit lebay**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Silahkan Dinikmati ^^**

* * *

Setelah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di altar pernikahan, mereka pun saling memakaikan cincin yang menjadi ikatan pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mencium mempelai istrimu," tak lama setelah itu terdengar tepuk tangan riuh para tamu undangan yang menjadi saksi ikatan resmi mereka.

Gaara dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Latar belakang pernikahan mereka bukanlah didasari rasa cinta. Melainkan karena perjodohan antara tetua Suna dan Konoha. Mulanya Hinata ingin menolak perjodohannya dengan Gaara. Tentulah pernikahan melalui perjodohan tidak akan ada kebahagiaan yang tercapai baginya. Namun mengingat krisis ekonomi yang kini dialami desa tercintanya, Konoha. Maka Hinata pun rela mengorbankan masa depannya bersama orang yang tak dicintainya. Bagaimana bisa mencintai, Hinata sendiri tidak begitu mengenal laki-laki yang akan menikahinya. Ia hanya tahu laki-laki itu adalah seorang kazekage sekaligus mantan jinchuriki. Itu saja yang ia tahu. Tidak lebih.

Dengan berjalannya pernikahan ini, Hinata menaruh harapan agar desa tercintanya ini bisa melalui krisis ekonominya dengan bantuan Suna. Terlebih yang menjadi suaminya adalah seorang Kazekage.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sudah sejak hari 'itu'. Tak ada hari-hari yang berkesan yang ia lalui selama sebulan penuh ini. Entah karena dia belum betah di Suna atau penyebab lainnya. Gaara sendiri sangat sibuk dengan perkejaannya sebagai seorang Kage. Tak sedikit pun perhatian yang diberikan kepada Hinata sejak hari pernikahannya. Gaara yang selalu berangkat sebelum Hinata terbangun dan pulang setelah Hinata tertidur menyebabkan keduanya jarang sekali bertatap mata. Jadi tak heran walaupun pernikahan mereka sudah berumur sebulan, tetapi mereka belum melakukan hubungan sekali pun. Hinata sih tak begitu mempedulikan Gaara yang belum mau menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Toh dia pun juga belum siap. Namun sebagai istri yang baik, Hinata berusaha memenuhi kewajibannya dengan mengurus suami sebaik mungkin.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Menyadari adanya sinar mentari yang mulai masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Direnggangkannya badannya di atas ranjang dengan malas. "Hmm...sudah pagi, ya?" Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dilihatnya ke samping dirinya. Kosong. Tidak ada suaminya di ranjang.

"Gaara pasti berangkat pagi lagi hari ini?" Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk sarapan. Kagetlah ia melihat dapur yang biasanya kosong kini ada seseorang -lebih tepatnya Gaara- yang sedang menyiapkan teh untuk di seduh.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat suaminya belum berangkat seperti biasanya. Gaara yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata, hanya menatapnya dingin sesaat. Kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada teh yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tentu saja muka Hinata langsung memerah. Bukan karena tatapan Gaara. Tapi karena ia malu belum menyiapkan apa pun untuk sarapan Gaara.

"Ma-Maaf. Ku-Kupikir kau su-sudah berangkat. Biar kupanggangkan roti untukmu," Hinata bergegas mencari bahan di dapur.

"Tidak perlu," dengan cepat Gaara meneguk teh buatannya hingga habis, "Aku sudah mau berangkat," Gaara berdiri. Memakai jubah kage yang tergantung di dekatnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ma-Maaf..." Hinata terus tertunduk. Hingga Gaara pun menghilang dari hadapannya. 'Aku benar-benar istri yang tak berguna,' batin Hinata.

* * *

Gaara berjalan menuju gedung Kage. Perutnya sedikit berbunyi mengingat semalam ia tak sempat makan dan pagi ini perutnya baru diisi secangkir teh. Gaara menghela napas pelan, 'Seharusnya tadi tak ku tolak tawaran Hinata untuk memanggangkanku roti,' Gaara sedikit menyesal, 'Tidak-tidak,' Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, 'Tidak mungkin aku begitu. Sebagai istri yang baik, seharusnya dia tadi memaksaku untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku berangkat kerja. Bukannya membiarkannya seperti tadi. Kalau dia punya kesadaran seharusnya ia berusaha bangun lebih awal walau hanya sekedar membuatkan sarapan untukku. Seharusnya dia begitu,' Gaara kini manggut-manggut sendiri sambil berjalan menuju gedung Kage. Untung saja disekitar Gaara sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, pasti kazekage itu sudah di cap sebagai orang gila.

* * *

Hinata duduk terdiam menunduk. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh ia tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Gaara. Insiden tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya malu di depan Gaara. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin kini Gaara sudah benar-benar kecewa kepadanya. Walaupun pernikahannya dengan Gaara bukan didasari rasa cinta, tapi Hinata kan sudah berjanji kepada ayahnya untuk menjadi istri yang berbakti pada Gaara. Dan dengan ini pula Hinata sudah melanggar janjinya dengan sang ayah secara tak langsung.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan, mencari cara agar membuat hubungannya dengan Gaara baik kembali.

'Benar juga. Walaupun aku sudah gagal membuatkan sarapan untuknya, tapi aku akan membuatkan makan malam spesial sebagai gantinya,' Pikiran itu sukses membuat Hinata melesat ke dapur, bersiap-siap masak untuk makan malam.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruang kage di ketuk seseorang.

"...Masuk," perintah Gaara, matanya tetap tertuju pada dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. Gaara tahu siapa yang datang dari ujung matanya.

"Gaara, aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan bahwa anggota tim 7 dari konoha akan melaksanakan misi di Suna selama beberapa hari ke depan. Sasuke pun ikut serta dalam misi tersebut," jelas Temari.

"Sasuke? Oh iya, ku dengar ninja pelarian itu sudah kembali ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu," Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, "Antarkan mereka ke penginapan yang sudah disediakan. Dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menemuinya setengah jam lagi," Setelah mendengar perintah Gaara, Temari segera keluar ruangan. Gaara menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Sepertinya malam ini aku harus lembur lagi,"

* * *

Hinata mengiris wortel dan buncis. Diosengnya dengan bumbu yang tadi sudah dibuatnya sampai harum. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil disela-sela aktivitasnya. Ketika akan menghiaskan masakannya, terdengar bel berbunyi. Sesegera mungkin Hinata berlari kecil, membukakan pintu, mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Hinata, apa aku mengganggu?" Di balik pintu ada Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara, yang selalu rutin tiap harinya menengok keadaan adik iparnya. Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak mengganggu sama sekali," Hinata menggeser badannya sedikit mempersilahkan Temari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu...dan Gaara?" Temari berjalan menuju ruang tamu, Hinata mengekorinya.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan," ujar Hinata pelan. Temari lalu duduk di sofa, Hinata ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm...wangi," Temari mengendus-endus ke arah dapur, "Kau sedang masak?"

"I...Iya. A...Aku ingin membuat makan malam khusus untuk Ga...Gaara-kun," Hinata tersipu malu. Temari tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Hinata. Namun raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Maaf, Hinata. Bukannya aku mau mengecewakanmu. Tapi hari ini Gaara akan lembur lagi," ujarnya yang langsung membuat raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih. Namun tak lama, raut wajah sedih itu memudar digantikan senyum tipis yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan coba menunggunya," Temari merasa kasihan kenapa gadis secantik dan sebaik Hinata bisa-bisanya memiliki suami seperti adiknya, Gaara, yang sangat minim ekspresi, dingin, irit berbicara, tidak mempunyai jiwa romantis, bahkan Gaara terlihat tidak peduli akan keberadaan Hinata. Oh, dunia ini memang tidak adil.

"Maaf, Hinata. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali lama-lama disini bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas yang Gaara berikan padaku. Karena tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini, jadi aku kepikiran untuk mampir sebentar," Temari bangkit dari duduknya. Mencoba merapikan baju yang menurutnya kusut. Hinata ikut berdiri. Mengikuti Temari dari belakang menuju pintu rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari-nee. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri kesini," Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya, seraya memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

Sebelum Temari pergi, Temari membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata, "Akan kubujuk Gaara agar pulang malam ini," Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Tidak perlu, Temari-nee. Aku tidak apa-apa. Gaara kan memang selalu sibuk. Apalagi dia seorang kazekage," Temari langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak. Walaupun Gaara seorang kazekage, tetapi dia tidak boleh menyingkirkan perannya sebagai seorang suami yang berkewajiban membahagiakan istrinya, kan?" ujar Temari lagi. Hinata diam tertunduk. Memang benar sih perkataan kakak iparnya itu. Tapi tak mungkin ia mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu ke Gaara, kan?

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu," ucapan Temari membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hati-hati, Temari-nee," ucap Hinata.

* * *

"Hai, Gaara!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya melihat Gaara berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Hinata?" Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baik," jawab Gaara sekenanya tanpa perlu bertanya kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama ke Naruto.

"Aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke juga baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Silahkan beristirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna memakan waktu 3 hari,"

"Hmm, begitulah. Kita juga berniat untuk melaksanakan misinya esok hari saja," tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Selamat beristirahat," Gaara membungkuk hormat. Berjalan kembali menuju gedung kage.

Ketika kembali ke ruangannya, sudah ada Kankurou yang menunggu kehadirannya. Dihiraukannya kehadiran kakaknya itu. Dengan tenang ia duduk di kursinya, lalu kembali meraih beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja.

"Bagaimana, Gaara? Apa kau sudah menemui Naruto dan teman-temannya," Kankurou memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya serius membaca dokumen di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melapor tentang misi yang baru saja kuselesaikan," Kankurou menyerahkan laporan yang dibawanya ke hadapan Gaara.

"Taruh saja di atas meja," Gaara sibuk membolak-balikan halaman dokumen. Kankurou meletakkan laporan tersebut di atas meja. Ia tak berani mengajak Gaara banyak bicara. Takut akan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," Kankurou berjalan ke arah pintu, namun sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu, Kankurou menengok lagi ke arah Gaara. "Oh, iya, Gaara, tadi aku sempat bertemu Temari. Dia titip pesan padaku, bahwa malam ini kau harus pulang,"

"Tidak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan," Gaara meraih pulpen di atas meja. Menulis sesuatu di atas dokumen tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah. Temari bilang, Hinata sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu," perkataan Kankurou sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"Makanan spesial? Aku tidak menyuruhnya membuatkan itu untukku?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Makanya malam ini pulanglah. Paling tidak hargailah sedikit usaha istrimu. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu penting yang ingin dia bicarakan," Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin loh. Aku tak tahu pasti," Kankurou menekankan kata-katanya mengetahui perubahan mimik Gaara. "Pokoknya malam ini kau harus pulang," setelah kalimat itu, Kankurou pun lenyap dari ruangan Gaara. Tentu saja perkataan Kankurou tadi langsung memecah konsentrasi Gaara.

'Sesuatu penting yang ingin dia bicarakan?' terngiang kata-kata Kankurou barusan, 'Apa itu? Apa dia ingin meminta uang lebih padaku? Atau dia rindu dengan Konoha dan ingin pulang kesana? Atau jangan-jangan dia mau menggugatku cerai?' Hal-hal yang mungkin hingga tidak mungkin terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Kazekage. Walaupun Gaara selalu bersikap dingin pada Hinata, tapi dia tetap memikirkan Hinata kok. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah bersikap yang sesuai dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ia sendiri masih bingung perasaannya pada Hinata seperti apa.

* * *

Hinata membaca buku di ruang makan. Menunggu kepulangan sang suami yang tak kunjung datang. Sesekali matanya melirik ke jam dinding di dekatnya. Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10 lewat 45 menit. "Gaara-kun belum pulang," lirihnya. Hinata bangun dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya, mencoba menunggu disana. Namun setelah 30 menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda datangnya sesosok Gaara, Hinata kembali menunggu di dalam rumah. Tak kuat juga dengan cuaca Suna yang semakin malam semakin dingin.

* * *

Gaara menutup dokumen terakhirnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Gaara melihat jam dinding di ruangannya. 'Sudah pukul 12 malam rupanya. Jam segini Hinata pasti sudah tertidur,' batinnya. Gaara sedikit merenggangkan badannya barulah ia benar-benar bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. 'Yah setidaknya aku menepati janjiku untuk pulang malam ini, kan?' pikirnya. Gaara berjalan menuju rumahnya seorang diri. Jalanan di Suna pada malam hari sangat sepi. Ditambah dengan cuacanya yang dingin, membuat orang enggan keluar di malam hari. Mungkin terkecuali untuk laki-laki yang ditemui Gaara saat ini.

"Naruto?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di tengah jalannya pulang. Laki-laki pirang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Gaara, kau baru mau pulang?" Pertanyaan Naruto tak dijawab oleh Gaara. Matanya menatap penuh laki-laki dihadapannya itu, 'Apa yang dia lakukan di jam segini?' pikir Gaara. Naruto mengerti apa yang ada di benak Gaara.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan saja. Ternyata di luar sangat sepi, ya?" Gaara tak berkata apa-apa. Matanya kini beralih menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa berniat untuk pamit, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Naruto segera mencegahnya dengan menepuk pundak Gaara dari belakang.

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai makanan yang masih buka. Sekalian bercerita-cerita. Kan sudah lama kita tak bertemu," Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ada bagusnya juga usul temannya itu. Gaara mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Hinata melirik ke jam dinding untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah jam 2 lewat 20 menit. Pagi akan segera tiba. Tapi Gaara belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih dan pucat. Tak disadarinya tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya dan berakhir di ujung dagunya. 'Aku ini benar-benar wanita yang bodoh,' batinnya, 'Sudah pastikan Gaara tidak akan pulang. Temari-nee sudah bilang sendiri tadi. Walaupun Temari-nee bilang dia akan coba membujuk Gaara pulang, tapi tidak mungkin ia akan mau pulang hanya untuk sekedar makan malam bersamaku. Inilah konsekuensi menjadi istri kazekage. Bukankah hal ini sudah kupikirkan sebelum hari pernikahan,' Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menahan pedih yang ia rasakan. Hingga lama-kelamaan ia pun tertidur.

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya, Gaara," selesai bercerita, Naruto kembali melahap ramen dihadapannya. Ramen di Suna ternyata rasanya tak kalah dengan ichiraku ramen favoritnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? Giliranmu yang bercerita," Gaara terdiam. Tak ada kata yang dilontarkannya. Ia kembali memakan ramen dihadapannya perlahan seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya. Naruto menghela napas. Ia hapal betul dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Mau tak mau Naruto kembali memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau dengan Hinata? Kau sudah membuat generasi penerusmu, kan?" Naruto tersenyum usil. Gaara tetap menanggapinya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau dan Hinata baik-baik saja, kan? Bagaimana sikap Hinata kepadamu? Apakah dia manja? Kalian pernah bertengkar, nggak? Bertengkar karena masalah apa?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang secara terus menerus itu membuat Gaara menatapnya heran.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti menginterogasiku begini sih? Masalah rumah tanggakan adalah masalah pribadi. Dia tidak berhak bertanya-tanya seperti itu meskipun ia adalah sahabatku. Oh iya, ku dengar dulu Hinata menaruh perasaan pada Naruto cukup lama. Entah sekarang dia masih menyukainya atau tidak. Jangan-jangan sekarang Naruto ingin merebut Hinata dariku. Sepertinya aku harus waspada padanya,' tatapan Gaara penuh selidik ke Naruto. Yang merasa ditatap sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Ia tahu Gaara sudah berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"A...Anu, Gaara, aku sudah jadian dengan Sakura loh," berita Naruto barusan membuat Gaara bernapas lega. Naruto juga baru sadar kalau berita semacam itu ternyata bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya yang sudah hampir mati karena tatapan Gaara tadi. Kini Naruto tidak lagi membahas Gaara ataupun Hinata. Ia mulai bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura hingga fajar datang.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, sebelum Temari menjalankan misi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah pasangan muda itu. Diketuknya pintu rumah itu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ditunggunya beberapa saat. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Diketuknya pintu rumah itu sekali lagi,

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ditunggunya beberapa saat. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban. 'Apa mereka masih tidur?' Temari memegang kenop pintu, dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Kosong, sunyi, seperti rumah yang tak ada penghuninya. Temari masuk ke dalam, mencari si pemilik rumah.

Ruang tamu...Kosong

Ruang tengah...Kosong

Ruang makan...

Temari kaget melihat Hinata terlelap di ruang makan dengan 2 tangannya melipat di atas meja, dijadikan bantalan. Di meja makan itu terdapat beberapa macam makanan yang sepertinya semuanya adalah kesukaan...Gaara. Makanan itu masih tampak rapi, seperti belum tersentuh. Menandakan belum ada seseorang yang memakannya termasuk orang yang masih terlelap disana. Terngiang di benaknya perkataan Hinata kemarin yang ingin membuat makan malam 'khusus' untuk Gaara. Temari bisa membaca situasi di depannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan emosi, "Gaara..." geramnya.

* * *

'BRAKKK'

Temari membuka pintu ruang kerja Gaara tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena ia terus berlari dari rumah Gaara hingga tempatnya sekarang. Gaara memandang aneh sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Semalam kau tak pulang?" tanya Temari tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu," Gaara menjawab datar. Namun membuat situasi makin kacau.

'BRAKKK' kini meja kerja Gaara menjadi korban keduanya.

"Kau gila! Hinata menunggumu semalaman," Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya. Bukankah sudah biasa ia tidak pulang. Kenapa jadi dia yang dimarahi karena masalah sepele ini sih?

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh Kankurou untuk memperingatkanmu agar kau pulang tadi malam?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Naruto semalam," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Jadi kau asyik reunian dengan sahabatmu tanpa mempedulikan istrimu yang terus menunggu? Kau lebih mementingkan Naruto daripada Hinata?" emosi Temari makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tentu saja. Naruto orang pertama yang mengerti perasaanku. Dia sahabat pertamaku," Gaara sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Temari terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Pulanglah sekarang, Gaara," suara Temari terdengar lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

"Ini masih pagi. Waktunya untuk bekerja, bukan bersantai-santai di rumah," Temari kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun tak karuan. Ia balik badan, berjalan membelakangi Gaara.

'Nyerah?' batin Gaara melihat Temari akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Kalau kau belum bisa membagi waktumu antara keluarga dan bekerja. Tak seharusnya waktu itu kau menyetujui tetua Suna yang menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata. Lihatlah keputusanmu ini, kau begitu merugikan Hinata," kehilangan Temari diiringi dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kencang.

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, Gaara sudah tiba di rumah pukul 7 malam. Ia memang berniat pulang cepat karena pertengkaran dengan kakaknya tadi pagi. Suasana di sekitar rumahnya benar-benar...sepi. Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya. Ruangan tempatnya berada benar-benar kosong dan gelap.

'Tuh, kan, kepulanganku saja tidak disambut olehnya,' desah Gaara. Yah walau sebenarnya dia pun tak butuh sambutan hangat dari Hinata. 'Benar-benar gelap. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa lampu tidak dinyalakan sih? Apa dia berniat untuk menghemat listrik?' Tangan Gaara meraba-raba dinding, mencari letak saklar agar ruangan disekitarnya terang. Selesai menerangi seisi rumah, Gaara pun mencari keberadaan Hinata.

'Disini tidak ada. Berarti dia...di kamar,' Gaara menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. 'Apa jam segini dia sudah tidur?'

'Kriet,' suara pintu kamar terbuka. Benar dugaannya. Hinata sudah tertidur. Entah karena telinga Hinata yang terlalu sensitif, suara pintu tadi berhasil membangunkan Hinata. Dengan pemandangan yang masih samar-samar, Hinata melihat sesosok laki-laki berjalan mendekatinya, menatapnya dingin sesaat, kemudian berakhir duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelah Hinata terbaring sekarang.

"Kau...sakit?" Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ditahannya tangan sang suami yang hendak menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku hanya ngantuk," Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Gaara bukanlah orang bodoh yang percaya begitu saja dengan omongan Hinata. Sekilas saja ia sudah bisa menilai kalau Hinata sakit. Dibuktikan dengan wajahnya yang nampak pucat dan matanya yang sayu. Hinata sakit mungkin karena kemarin ia menunggu Gaara di luar rumah, tanpa mengenakan baju tebal. Apalagi ia tak terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin Suna di malam hari. Faktor lainnya mungkin karena makannya yang tak teratur sejak pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Namun Gaara tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal ini. Ia bergegas membersihkan dirinya, kemudian tidur.

* * *

Hari ini Gaara berangkat lebih siang. Ia membuatkan bubur untuk Hinata terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu Hinata pasti tak kuat untuk masak. Begini-begini Gaara juga punya sedikit sisi baik loh. Setelah menaruh bubur dan obat di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, Gaara bergegas memakai jubah kagenya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" lirih Hinata pelan menyadari keberadaan sang suami di kamarnya. Gaara menengok ke sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kau bisa makan bubur dan minum obat yang sudah kusiapkan," Hinata menengok ke arah meja di sampingnya. Di atas meja sudah ada segelas air putih, obat-obatan, dan bubur...buatan Gaara yang sepertinya tidak begitu layak untuk dikonsumsi. Gaara memang tidak bisa masak. Jadi maklumi saja jika bubur itu terlihat acak-acakan. Dapat dipastikan rasa bubur itu hambar atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Hinata tersenyum melihat bubur buatan Gaara. Kalau saja dia sedang tidak sakit, mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu," Gaara hendak pergi. Namun tangan Hinata mencegahnya dengan mencengkram ujung jubah kage yang dikenakan Gaara.

"Te-Temani aku sebentar lagi," susah payah Hinata berusaha duduk, "Bisakah kau suapi aku bubur itu?" lirih Hinata. Lagi-lagi Gaara menatap Hinata dingin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," Gaara mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hinata dijubahnya.

"Se-Sebentar saja...Kumohon..." lirih Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

"Hinata, aku ini kazekage. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu disini. Kau harus tahu itu," Hinata menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh saat itu juga. Lama-kelamaan cengkramannya di jubah Gaara melemah, hingga akhirnya tangannya pun melepas ujung jubah kage yang dicengkramnya.

"...Maaf," setelah itu Gaara pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang masih lemah.

* * *

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian?" tanya Kankurou disela-sela aktivitasnya-membantu Gaara- menangani dokumen yang sudah menjulang tinggi di atas meja kerja adiknya itu.

"Kurasa dia tak sendiri. Temari pasti akan merawatnya. Bukankah setiap pagi dia selalu berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Hinata?"

"Yah seharusnya begitu. Tadi aku dan Temari berkunjung kesana. Kami terkejut melihat Hinata sendirian dengan demam yang cukup tinggi. Untunglah Hinata masih mau memakan buburnya itu," cerita Kankurou, "Bubur itu...buatanmu?" tanya Kankurou mencoba menahan tawanya agar ia tak mati sukses di tangan adiknya.

'Apa maksudmu?' Gaara memandang Kankurou tajam, "Dia pasti tidak menghabiskan buburnya," ujar Gaara. Mukanya menaruh sedikit kekecewaan. Tapi langsung ditanggapi gelengan oleh Kankurou.

"Tidak. Dia tetap menghabiskannya...walau dengan susah payah. Aku tahu itu," Kankurou jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Gaara tidak bisa masak. Makanya dia merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang mau menghabiskan buburnya itu. Ia yang melihat bubur itu saja sudah merinding.

"Tidak sepertimu. Hinata adalah orang yang menghargai jerih payah orang lain," lagi-lagi Gaara menatapnya sinis. Namun tatapan kali ini tak dihiraukan oleh Kankurou.

"Hari ini Temari tidak bisa merawat Hinata. Ada misi khusus yang harus ia jalani. Ia juga tahu kalau kau tak punya waktu untuk merawatnya. Maka itu, dia pun memaksa Hinata agar mau dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit. Ia juga meminta tolong pada Sakura, kalau kunoichi itu sudah selesai melaksanakan misinya, agar segera menemani Hinata di Rumah Sakit. Kasihan dia sendiri," jelas Kankurou.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Gaara kembali berkutat pada dokumennya. Kankurou memandang adiknya yang kian serius membaca dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Hari ini dokumen-dokumenmu biar aku yang ambil alih," Gaara menatap bingung dengan perkataan Kankurou, "Temuilah istrimu. Ia lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang," Gaara mengerti maksudnya. Ia menatap langit senja dari jendela di ruangannya.

"Baiklah," Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Gaara, sebelum itu..." Kankurou mengambil bunga yang entah tadi ia simpan dimana, "Aku memetik bunga ini saat aku misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kurasa bunga ini tak cocok untukku. Ini kuberikan untukmu," Kankurou menyodorkan bunga yang dipegangnya ke depan Gaara, "Tapi kau harus memberikan bunga ini untuk istrimu," Gaara menatap bunga dihadapannya.

'Apa maksudnya? Itu sih sama saja diberikan ke Hinata. Bukan untukku,' batinnya.

"Anggap saja itu adalah buah tanganmu untuk Hinata," lanjut Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk, menerima bunga di hadapannya. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruang Kage.

* * *

Gaara menuju ruangan yang tadi diberitahukan oleh suster. Tangan kirinya memegang bunga yang diberikan Kankurou, sedang tangan kanannya bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Namun, ia dengan cepat menghentikan gerakannya, ketika mendengar Hinata berbicara dari dalam ruangan.

'Berbicara dengan siapa? Sakura?' Gaara mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu. Berusaha mengenali suara lawan bicaranya Hinata, 'Ini bukan suara Sakura. Ini suara...laki-laki. Siapa?' Gaara pernah mendengar suara laki-laki itu di suatu tempat. Naruto? Tentu bukan. Suara di dalam tidak seperti suara sahabatnya.

Gaara memegang kenop, membuka pintu perlahan agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Gaara mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang berhasil ia buka sedikit. Ia langsung mengenali siapa laki-laki yang kini dengan istrinya.

'Sasuke? Apa yang dilakukannya?' pikirnya. Tangan Gaara mengepal. Ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya menjenguk Hinata. Ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu. Namun, ia langsung berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"Gaara-sama," Gaara menoleh, mencari sosok yang baru saja mengenalinya. Matsuri rupanya.

"Gaara-sama pasti habis menjenguk Hinata-sama, ya? Aku juga ingin menjenguknya. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-sama? Apa sudah baikan?" Matsuri berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Gaara yang tentu masih kesal mengingat Hinata bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya menjawabnya ketus.

"Aku tak tahu," Matsuri memandang gurunya heran.

"Gaara-sama tidak menjenguk Hinata-sama? Jadi apa yang Gaara-sama lakukan disini?" tanya Matsuri lagi.

"Aku menjenguk shinobi yang terluka karena misi berbahaya yang kuberikan beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawab Gaara asal. Matsuri mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan alasan Gaara. Namun ia tak berani menanyakannya lebih jauh.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu," Gaara memberikan bunga yang daritadi dipegangnya ke Matsuri.

"Eh, ini untukku? Dari Gaara-sama?" Matsuri seolah tak percaya. Namun ia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jarang-jarangnya kan Gaara memberikan bunga untuknya. Tidak, ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Itu bukan dariku. Itu dari shinobi yang kujenguk tadi," ucap Gaara makin ngawur, lalu pergi meninggalkan Matsuri tanpa pamit. Matsuri tak peduli apa yang tadi Gaara katakan. Yang penting bunga itu ia dapat dari Gaara, orang yang lama menjadi incarannya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Gaara tidak kembali ke rumah. Padahal ia tahu Hinata sudah sembuh dan sudah balik ke rumah. Hanya saja Gaara memang sedang malas menemui Hinata. Namun karena ada suatu hal yang mendesak –dokumen penting yang disimpan di rumah- mengharuskannya untuk mengambil barang itu ke rumah dan mau nggak mau ia harus menemui Hinata.

"Gaara-kun," tak dihiraukannya sapaan sang istri. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Membuka laci meja yang terkunci lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik barang di dalamnya.

"Gaara-kun, beberapa hari yang lalu kau ke Rumah Sakit? Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" tanya Hinata yang setia berdiri di belakang suami yang masih sibuk mencari barangnya.

"Aku tahu ini semua dari Matsuri ketika ia datang menjengukku beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya, pada hari itu kau juga memberikannya bunga yang cantik, ya?" Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Hinata menelan salivanya, ia kembali berbicara, "Aku memang tak heran. Seorang guru memberikan hadiah ke muridnya adalah hal yang biasa bukan? Tapi ketika mendengar cerita Matsuri..." Hinata memutuskan kata-katanya, berharap agar air matanya tidak jatuh sekarang juga.

"Mendengar cerita Matsuri tentangmu... tentang kau yang begitu memperhatikannya...kau yang begitu menyayanginya dibandingkan yang lain...membuatku sedikit merasa...cemburu," suara Hinata makin lama makin pelan. Tapi Gaara tetap masih bisa mendengar.

"Sepertinya Matsuri menyukaimu. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena katanya setelah kita menikah kau mulai menjauhinya. Padahal sebelum itu kau sangat dekat dengannya," air mata Hinata mulai menggenang di ujung matanya. Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar air mata yang keluar tidak semakin banyak. Sedangkan Gaara masih tetap diam. Ada satu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. Matsuri sudah cerita yang tidak-tidak tentang dia ke Hinata.

'Bagaimana aku tak dekat dengannya? Aku dan dia adalah Guru dan murid. Setelah aku menikah, tugasku membimbingnya kan sudah selesai. Sudah pasti aku tak dekat lagi dengannya kecuali jika ada hal penting,' batin Gaara yang setia mendengar perkataan demi perkataan istrinya itu.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa kau dengan Matsuri. Tapi...jika memang karena Matsuri yang membuatmu selalu menghindariku. Aku...Aku rela diceraikan olehmu, agar kau bisa menikahinya. Jika...Jika memang itu yang bisa membuatmu baha..."

'BRAKKK' kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena ulah Gaara yang dengan sengaja memukul meja di depannya. Hinata sontak kaget dengan tingkah Gaara.

"CUKUP" teriak Gaara, "Aku sudah pusing dengan pekerjaanku. Jangan buat aku tambah pusing dengan urusanmu," Gaara meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sempat mengunci kembali laci mejanya. Hinata tahu, ia sudah bicara yang salah di waktu yang salah. Tapi ia tidak ingin memendam hal itu terlalu lama. Hinata terduduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lututnya. Ditumpahkan semuanya yang tadi ia coba tahan.

* * *

Hari ini Gaara bebas kerja. Bukan karena ada hari khusus yang meliburkan semua pekerjannya hari ini digantikan dengan senang hati oleh Kankurou dan Temari. Kedua kakaknya itu berharap, agar hari ini Gaara bisa cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hinata. Mereka tahu, ada masalah antara Gaara dan Hinata, meskipun Gaara tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada mereka.

Sayangnya Gaara tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Ia malah tidur seharian, tapi bukan di kamarnya. Ia numpang tidur di kamar Naruto dan Sasuke tempati. Tentu saja Temari dan Kankurou tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Kalau tahu, Gaara pasti tidak jadi libur.

Hinata sendiri ternyata tidak tahu akan keliburan Gaara. Dari pagi ia sibuk berjalan keliling Suna, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menghampiri sosok laki-laki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata sudah tepat di depannya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja," jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Kebetulan aku senggang. Sebenarnya sih aku lebih ingin menjalani hari ini di dalam kamar penginapan saja. Tetapi karena ada yang numpang tidur di kamarku, aku jadi ingin menikmati pemandangan di luar saja," jelas Sasuke, "Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun jalan berdua berdampingan. Tadinya Hinata ingin menanyakan siapa orang yang numpang tidur di kamar Sasuke. Tapi karena takut dikira ikut campur, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat ketika berjalan dengan Hinata. Ia tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Perasaan ini mulai muncul ketika Sasuke menemani Hinata di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi, besok pagi kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Hinata setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Sasuke.

"Begitulah. Misi kami sudah selesai dari kemarin. Hari ini kami hanya bersantai-santai saja di Suna," jelas Sasuke. Hinata menunduk. Tergambar ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Wah, kau sedih ya?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi orang disebelahnya. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa...kembali kesepian," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam," Tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku ngobrol seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara dan kedua kakaknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kedua kakak Gaara memang sangat baik. Tapi mereka sangat sibuk. Terutama Gaara. Dia adalah seorang kazekage. Waktuku untuk bisa bersamanya sangatlah sedikit," cerita Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Sasuke menjadi iba akan nasib Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ijin berlibur ke Konoha. Untuk beberapa hari saja kok," usul Sasuke. Namun Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda tak menyetujui usulnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Sebagai istri Gaara. Aku harus selalu berada di sisinya," Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari, walaupun cinta belum tumbuh di hati Hinata, tapi Hinata selalu berusaha untuk setia dengan Gaara. Hal ini makin membuatnya susah untuk mencuri hati Hinata. Dia tak tahu entah kenapa terlintas pikiran ingin merebut Hinata dari sisi Gaara, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sudah tahu kalau Hinata dan Gaara sudah menikah.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sangat lama berjalan. "Sudah waktu makan siang. Lebih baik kita mampir dulu di kedai makanan. Setelah itu baru kuantar kau pulang," usul Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

Selesai makan, mereka pun pulang. Hinata terkejut melihat Gaara sudah menunggunya di depan rumah dengan tatapan dingin dan perasaan cemburu melihat ia berjalan dengan Sasuke.

"Ga-Gaara-kun," Hinata berlari menghampiri Gaara, "Ma-Maaf..." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Takut melihat wajah marah Gaara. Cepat-cepat Hinata merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci rumah lalu membuka pintu rumah yang sedari tadi terkunci. Hinata pun kembali membungkukkan badannya, "Gaara-kun, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," Gaara dan Sasuke saling bertatapan tajam. Hinata sepertinya tahu apa yang Gaara rasakan.

"Gaara-kun, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya kok. Kami hanya jalan-jalan bersama, kemudian dia mengantarkanku pulang. Itu saja," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Takut Gaara akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tak peduli," ujar Gaara datar tapi penuh kebohongan. Jelas-jelas sedari tadi dia mondar-mandir bingung karena Hinata tak ada di rumah. Ia takut Hinata kabur lagi seperti dulu ketika sehari setelah pernikahan mereka. Untungnya Gaara dengan cepat menemukan keberadaan Hinata dan langsung menariknya pulang.

"Ga-Gaara-kun sudah me-menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Baru 2 jam," Hinata kembali membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Maaf...Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau Gaara-kun akan pulang cepat," Hinata benar-benar menundukkan wajahnya takut melihat wajah Gaara yang murka padanya.

"Hari ini dia libur, apa kau tak tahu?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat sosok yang berbicara dengannya.

"Dari semalam ia menumpang tidur di kamarku dan Naruto," jelas Sasuke tanpa wajah dosa. Gaara menatap Sasuke sinis.

'Apa-apaan dia membongkar rahasiaku segala? Ingin cari muka dengan Hinata, ya?' tatap Gaara penuh selidik, 'Sepertinya yang harus aku waspadai bukan Naruto tetapi dia,'

"Hinata aku pulang dulu, ya," pamit Sasuke sopan.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang," Hinata membungkuk hormat.

'Pamit ke seorang kazekage saja tidak. Benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun,' batib Gaara kesal sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang lama-lama semakin menjauh. Gaara pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya.

"aku...lapar," ujar Gaara pelan. Tapi kata-katanya mampu didengar oleh Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara-kun belum makan?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Waktu menunggumu tadi tak ada makanan jatuh dari langit sih," jawab Gaara asal.

"Ma-Maaf. Pasti tadi benar-benar lapar. Biar kusiapkan makanan untukmu," Hinata bergegas ke dapur. Mencari bahan makanan yang bisa diolah untuk santapan sang suami. Sedang Gaara menunggu di ruang makan. Ketika hidangan sudah siap, Hinata mengambil kursi, duduk berhadapan dengan kaze muda itu. Gaara menatap Hinata sebentar.

"Kau tidak makan?" Gaara mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di sebelah kanannya.

"Eh? A-Aku...Sudah..."

"Kau sudah makan dengan Sasuke?" Gaara memotong perkataannya. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gaara pun makan dengan hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hinata pun akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat suara.

"A-Anu...Ga-Gaara-kun, maafkan aku tentang pembicaraanku waktu itu,"

"Masalah itu tidak perlu kita bahas lagi," ujar Gaara dingin. Hinata mengangguk. Suasana kembali hening.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah benar-benar sehat?" tanya Gaara disela-sela makannya. Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku sudah kembali sehat," Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa yang menjagamu ketika kau di Rumah Sakit," tanyanya lagi.

"Sakura yang menemaniku. Tapi ketika dia berhalangan datang, Sasuke atau Naruto yang akan menggantikannya," jelas Hinata.

'Jadi waktu aku menjenguknya, Sakura sedang berhalangan hadir, ya,' batin Gaara. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan semua hidangan yang disajikan Hinata.

"Hinata, malam ini kau tak perlu masak makan malam. Naruto mengundang kita makan malam di luar, karena besok ia sudah harus kembali ke Konoha," Gaara kembali ke kamarnya.

"I...Iya. Aku tahu,"

* * *

"Hmm...ternyata jadi kazekage itu sulit, ya?" keluh Naruto mendengar cerita Gaara tentang pekerjaannya sebagai kage.

"Makanya Naruto, sudahi saja mimpi hokagemu," sambung Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Justru karena penuh rintangan itulah yang membuatku makin bersemangat," ujar Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Huh, Naruto, kau selalu saja begitu," gerutu Sakura.

Di kedai makanan inilah kini mereka semua berada. Letak kedai itu memang tak jauh dari tempat penginapan Naruto. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela agar mereka bisa sambil menikmati pemandangan Suna di luar. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata dan Gaara. Sedari tadi hanya Naruto, Sakura, dan Gaara saja yang asyik ngobrol. Tepatnya sih Gaara yang dipaksa Naruto untuk bercerita tentang kerjanya sebagai kage. Sedang Sakura dengan setia mendengar cerita datar Gaara sesekali memberikan tanggapan. Namun Hinata dan Sasuke sejak mereka kumpul hanya diam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke melirik ke arah piring Hinata yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau tak suka ini?" tanya Sasuke, sumpitnya menunjuk ke sayuran yang dipinggirkan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Pandangan Gaara, Sakura, dan Naruto langsung beralih ke Sasuke yang dengan sigap mengapit sayur itu dengan sumpitnya, kemudian menyodorkan sayuran itu tepat di depan mulut Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto tentu heran dengan perilaku sahabatnya itu. Gaara? Dari tadi dia sudah mengepal tangannya mencoba menahan diri agar dia tidak membunuh si Uchiha itu di tempat ini juga.

"Ayo, makan. Enak, kok," Sasuke sedikit memaksa agar Hinata mau membuka mulutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, ti-tidak perlu," muka Hinata memerah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Namun itu kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk segera memasukkan sayuran itu ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mau gak mau Hinata harus mengunyah makanan yang sudah terlanjur berada di mulutnya.

"Tuh, kan enak," Sasuke tersenyum setelah berhasil membuat Hinata memakan Sayuran yang dari tadi dipinggirinya.

'BRAKKK'

Gaara memukul meja di depannya. Semua pengunjung di kedai itu sontak melihat ke arah sumber kebisingan itu.

"Aku lelah, mau pulang," Gaara langsung berdiri.

"Gaara-kun, tapi kau belum menghabiskan makananmu," Sakura menunjuk ke piring Gaara yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Aku tak nafsu," Gaara langsung menatap Sasuke penuh dengan niat membunuh. Sasuke tentu membalas menatapnya.

'Kenapa? Kau ingin menyuapiku juga seperti yang kau lakukan pada istriku?' batin Gaara. Ia lalu segera keluar dari kedai itu. Hinata mengejar Gaara. Sebelum itu ia membungkukkan badannya ke ketiga temannya, pamit pulang. Sakura dan Naruto tahu apa penyebab Gaara seperti ini.

"Dia cemburu?" cengir Naruto.

* * *

"Gaara-kun," panggil Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara yang makin mempercepat langkahnya. Gaara mengacuhkan panggilan sang istri. Hinata sendiri jadi susah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, tak mempedulikan Hinata yang tertinggal di belakang. Di depan rumah mereka ada sebuah surat. Hinata yang melihat amplop putih itu langsung mengambil, membuka, dan membaca isi surat yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Hinata membulatkan matanya membaca isi surat itu. Ia masuk ke dalam, mencari Gaara yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke rumah.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, kumohon tolong baca ini," Hinata menyodorkan secarik kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Gaara sebenarnya enggan membacanya, tapi pada akhirnya ia mau juga.

"Kau mau, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara setelah selesai membaca isi surat itu.

"A-Aku ingin ke Konoha untuk merawat ayahku," ujar Hinata tertunduk. Sedih melihat isi surat itu tentang ayahnya yang sedang sakit parah.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku sedang sibuk," Gaara melipat kembali kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tak apa, aku bisa sendiri,"

Gaara menghela napasnya, "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Secepatnya. Mungkin besok pagi. Kebetulan, aku jadi bisa pergi bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura,"

Gaara membulatkan matanya, 'Benar juga. Mereka kan akan kembali ke Konoha besok pagi. Ini sih menurutku bukan kebetulan namanya,' pikiran Gaara mulai kacau. Apa yang akan dilakukan si Uchiha itu jika ia akan pulang bersama Hinata besok. Ada dirinya saja dia sudah berani macam-macam ke Hinata. Apalagi kalau tak ada dirinya. Tamatlah ia jika membiarkan Hinata berdua dengan Sasuke di Konoha.

**~ TBC ~**

**Kritik, Saran, Hujatan, Flame, Saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Feeling : chapter 2**

**Pairing : Gaara X Hinata**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, romance, humor**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, isi cerita mengandung kelebaian tingkat tinggi**

**~ OTANOSHIMI KUDASAI ~**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi tetapi Gaara masih belum tidur. Dia terduduk gelisah di pinggir ranjangnya. Rambutnya diacak-acak layaknya orang frustasi.

"Gaara-kun, kau be-belum tidur?" tanya Hinata ketika masuk ke kamar.

"Hn, kau sendiri?" Gaara malah bertanya balik.

"Nih a-aku baru mau tidur. Tadi ke dapur sebentar," jelas Hinata. "Gaara-kun, kau sudah menyuruh pengawalmu untuk memberitahukan ke penginapan mereka bahwa besok aku akan ikut?"

Gaara mengangguk, "besok mereka akan menjemputmu ke sini," Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Gaara lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan tak karuan.

"Gaara-kun, kau kenapa?" Hinata menatap bingung suaminya. Ia berjalan dan duduk tepat di samping Gaara, "Apa ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" Hinata menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan pembicaraan rapat besok lusa dengan Tsuchikage," ujarnya jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa membantumu," muka Hinata berubah kecewa.

"Tidak apa," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita tidur. Nanti kita bisa sakit kalau kurang tidur," ajak Hinata. Gaara mengangguk. Ia membaringkan badannya di kasur. Begitu pula Hinata.

'Aku justru berharap kau akan kembali sakit. Agar besok kau tak jadi ke Konoha,' batin Gaara lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Oyasumi, Gaara-kun," Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Gaara yang tidur berhadapan dengannya. Dengan reflek Gaara menepis tangan Hinata. Ia pun memutar balik badannya membelakangi Hinata. Hinata menatap Gaara sedih.

'Kenapa kau menolakku Gaara-kun?' batin Hinata sedih.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sudah siap menjemput Hinata.

"Hinata, aku senang kau bisa ke Konoha," ujar Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga senang. Tapi aku ke Konoha untuk merawat ayahku, bukan untuk liburan," ujar Hinata seraya memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan ke dalam tasnya. Gaara hanya setia menemani Hinata disampingnya.

"Yah…setidaknya ada waktu sedikit lagi untuk bersamamu, Hinata," Naruto menimpali. Gaara mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

'Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa dia juga harus diwaspadai? Makin merepotkan saja ,' batin Gaara kesal.

"Berapa hari kau akan di Konoha?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang tahu maksud Hinata langsung menyahut, "Hanya sehari," Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget. Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk, tak berani melawan sang suami.

"Ga-…Gaara, apa tak salah?" Naruto memastikan, " perjalanan Suna ke Konoha kan sangat lama,"

Gaara berpikir sebentar, "3 hari,"

"Gaara, perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha saja membutuhkan waktu 3 hari," Sakura menimpali.

Gaara memegang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, "seminggu,"

"Bolak-balik Suna Konoha saja sudah 6 hari. Dia membiarkan Hinata menginap di Konoha hanya sehari," gumaman Sasuke menandakan protes apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Walaupun dia tak mengatakannya langsung, Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Hatinya heran mendengar protes dari teman-temannya Hinata.

'Sebenarnya suaminya Hinata itu siapa? Hinata saja tak membantah. Kanapa malah mereka yang protes' pikir Gaara heran.

Gaara memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Pandangannya menuju ke arah sang istri.

"Hinata, kau mau berapa lama?" tanya Gaara tajam.

"Eh…Hmm…" Hinata sedikit gugup, "Terserah Gaara-kun saja," ujarnya tertunduk. Gaara memandang Hinata lekat.

"Kuijinkan kau di Konoha sampai ayahmu sembuh," Keputusan Gaara disambut dengan senyuman Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke juga turut senang dengan keputusan Gaara, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Tapi kau harus cepat kembali ke Suna setelah ayahmu sembuh. Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk berlibur di Konoha. Ingat, kau juga harus membantuku disini," tambah Gaara mengingatkan istrinya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti maksud Gaara.

Te- terima kasih, Gaara-kun," Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam.

"Nah, Hinata, kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Naruto ceria.

"Iya, mumpung hari masih pagi," tambah Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Gaara-kun, aku pamit dulu," ujar Hinata.

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Gaara-kun, aku sudah membuatkan kari serta membumbui ikan dan ayam untuk persediaanmu makan. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa menghangatkan sebagian karinya, dan menggoreng ayam dan ikan yang sudah kubumbui," pesan Hinata. Gaara mengangguk lagi, lalu berjalan mengantar Hinata ke depan rumah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Hinata membungkukkan badannya kepada Gaara. Kemudian menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Gaara, kita berangkat ya!" teriak Naruto. Kemudian berjalan diikuti ketiga temannya tersebut. Gaara memandang punggung keempat orang itu yang makin lama menghilang. Ia lalu menghela napas.

"Aku sendiri," Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah, 'Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa sendiri,' pikirnya lalu menutup pintu.

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan mereka pun sudah lelah. Mereka memutuskan memasang tenda di tempat itu.

"Sakura, ayo kita berdua di tendaku," Naruto tersenyum usil. Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, "Na…Naruto, kau ini…"

"Ayolah Sakura, sekali saja," paksa Naruto

"Ba…baiklah," Sakura masuk ke tenda Naruto sementara Hinata masih sibuk mendirikan tenda.

"Biar kubantu," tawar Sasuke lalu memasang tenda membantu Hinata.

"Te…terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," Hinata membungkuk. Setelah tenda selesai dipasang, Hinata masuk ke tendanya bergegas untuk tidur. Namun, tak lama ia kembali keluar. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih menghangatkan diri didepan api unggun yang tadi dibuat.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, kau ti…tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku belum ngantuk."

"Sa…Sakura mana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia di tenda bersama Naruto," jelasnya lalu menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ohh…" Hinata menunduk. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata.

"…Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Senyum jahil mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa," Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kau takut ya?" senyum usil Sasuke makin melebar. Hinata tak menjawab. Ia menunduk. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke pun berdiri. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang terdiam di depan tenda.

"Sini, biar kutemani," Sasuke masuk ke dalam tenda Hinata.

"Eh, ta…tapi," Hinata mencoba menolak bantuan Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku tak kan berbuat macam-macam," senyum usil masih setia menghiasi bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi ia menurut mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke tenda. Ia memang takut sendirian.

* * *

Gaara menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi menulis diatas dokumen. 'Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?' Gaara menelan ludah. Ia lalu menutup dokumen didepannya. Diakhirinya pekerjaan malam itu. Diraihnya topi kage yang ada disebelahnya, lalu dikenakannya dan bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Gaara segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Namun ia tak mencoba menutup matanya. Ia kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Aku lapar," Gaara bergegas ke dapur mencari makanan yang sudah disiapkan Hinata. Ia membuka kulkas melihat sepanci kare yang siap dihangatkan. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Dia pikir aku manusia kare,' batin Gaara melihat persediaan kare yang terlalu banyak untuknya. Ia mengambil panci kecil yang ada di dapur lalu menuangkan sebagian kare itu untuk dihangatkan.

* * *

Setelah cukup tidur, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sakura, kamu masih lelah?" tanya Hinata yang melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata temannya tersebut.

"Ya, aku tak bisa tidur. Dengkuran Naruto berisik. Kakinya menendang-nendang badanku," keluh Sakura, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bisa tidur semalam?" Sakura bertanya balik. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Sasuke menemaniku semalam,"

"Sasuke?" wajah Sakura tampak bingung. Ada perasaan tak suka terlukis di wajahnya.

'Baka! Kenapa kasih tahu ke dia,' batin Sasuke kesal mendengar pembicaraan dua perempuan yang berada di depannya.

* * *

Gaara kembali membuka kulkas. Diliriknya kotak yang berisi ayam dan ikan. 'Aku tak tahu cara menggoreng ikan dan ayam," batin Gaara sambil meraih kotak tersebut, 'Tapi aku masih ingat kata-kata Temari waktu mengajariku masak,' Gaara mengambil wajan dan meletakkannya di atas kompor.

'Hmm…pertama-tama tuangkan minyak ke wajan dan nyalakan kompor,' Gaara membuka kotak ikan berisi ikan yang dipegangnya, 'masukkan ikan setelah minyak panas,' Gaara mengingat kata-kata Temari. 'Tunggu! Sampai minyak panas? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu minyak ini sudah panas atau belum?' pikir Gaara heran. 'Baiklah.' Gaara menelan ludah. Ia mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke atas wajan yang sudah berisi minyak goreng. Muka Gaara langsung memerah, "PANASSSS!" teriak Gaara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang baru terkena minyak panas. Dicelupkan tangannya ke air dingin, 'Kenapa Kazekage seperti aku bisa mengalami hal memalukan begini?' batin Gaara kesal.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 3 hari, mereka akhirnya tiba di Konoha.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" teriak Naruto puas.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin langsung permisi menemui ayah," Hinata membungkukkan badannya ke arah ketiga temannya.

"Iya, setelah kita istirahat, kita akan ke rumahmu," ujar Sakura lembut. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang akan menemui Hokage ke-5 terlebih dahulu untuk melaporkan hasil misi mereka.

* * *

"Hmph…Hmph…" Temari mencoba menahan tawa melihat kelakuan yang diperbuat Gaara. Tadi ia berniat untuk melihat keadaan adiknya yang baru beberapa hari ditinggal istrinya. Ternyata sang adik sedang kerepotan di dapur. Ia tadi kembali menggoreng ayam. Namun hasilnya tetap gagal. Ayamnya gosong, minyak goreng terciprat kemana-mana karena tadi Gaara memasukkan ayam ke wajan dengan cara melemparnya dari jauh. Ia trauma terkena minyak panas kemarin. Tapi hasilnya malah begini. Dapurnya benar-benar berantakan tak karuan. Temari yang melihat itu langsung membantu Gaara membereskan dapur sesekali tertawa tertahan mengingat perbuatan Gaara tadi.

"Berhenti tertawa seperti itu," ujar Gaara dingin melihat sikap kakaknya.

"Maaf…maaf…" Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar permintaan maaf kakaknya yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku jika kau memang lapar. Kan bisa aku yang mengerjakan hal ini," ujar Temari seraya mengelap lantai dapur dengan kain lap. Gaara diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu, kalau ia melakukan hal seperti yang dikatakan Temari, justru ia akan makin meremehkannya dan akan bilang, "Ternyata kau tak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata," dan Gaara tak mau itu terjadi. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi. Pilihan yang dipilih Gaara untuk melakukannya sendiri justru malah membuat Temari makin meremehkannya.

"Loh? Kare ini…" Temari melihat sepanci kare yang ada diatas meja.

"Kare buatan Hinata," jawab Gaara dingin. Temari mengendus-endus panci kare itu.

"Aku minta karinya ya, sepertinya enak," Temari mengambil mangkuk besar di dapur lalu menuangkan sebagian kari ke dalamnya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak," Gaara memperingatkan.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula kau tak akan sanggup menghabiskan sendirian," ujar Temari, "Apa perlu aku juga yang membereskan rumah ini?" tanya Temari melihat keadaan rumah Gaara yang cukup berantakan.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu," Temari berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kenop pintu dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri memegang mangkuk kare, "Kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja tanpa Hinata," pintu pun ditutup tanda Temari sudah pergi dari rumah Gaara. Gaara pun berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil jubah dan dan topi kage yang tergantung di dinding kamar.

'Membereskan rumah? Jangan bercanda. Aku ini kazekage. Tak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu,' Gaara pun mengenakan jubah dan topinya dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja.

* * *

Ketika Matsuri sedang merapikan meja kerja Gaara, tak lama kemudian Gaara pun datang.

"Gaara-sama?" Matsuri menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru terbuka. Gaara menutup pintu ruangannya kembali dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-sama," salam Matsuri seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat. Gaara tak menjawab salamnya. Dengan tenang ia duduk dan mulai kembali mengurus dokumen di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Gaara-sama," Matsuri membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu berjalan ke luar dari ruangan Gaara.

"Matsuri," panggilan tersebut berhasil membuat Matsuri menoleh kembali ke arah gurunya.

"Ya, Gaara-sama?"

"Apa hari ini kau senggang?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, hari ini taka da misi. Ada apa Gaara-sama?" ujar Matsuri senang. Ia berharap hari ini Gaara akan mengajaknya kencan mumpun tak ada Hinata.

"Tolong rapikan rumahku," perkataan Gaara langsung membuat harapan Matsuri pupus. Tapi tentu ia tak berani menolak perintah Gaara.

"Baik, Gaara-sama," Matsuri kembali membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

Hinata berjalan memasuki halamannya. Di depan rumah sudah ada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang duduk menantinya.

"Neji nii-san," panggil Hinata menghampiri kakak sepupunya.

"Hinata, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," Neji berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah penuh cemas. Neji tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Mari kita masuk dulu," Neji berjalan ke dalam rumah. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata yakin, wajah Neji yang serius menandakan penyakit ayahnya bukanlah penyakit biasa. Neji langsung mengantarkan Hinata ke sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, kamar milik Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Didalam kamar tersebut nampak terlihat Hiashi yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Ayah!" Hinata berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Ia memeluk sang ayah yang masih terbaring lemah, "Ayah…ke…kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tak mampu menahan air mata karena melihat kondisi ayahnya.

"Hi…Hi…Hinata…akhirnya…kau…datang…" ujar Hiashi tertatih-tatih. Ia pun terbatuk. Hinata melihat saputangan ayahnya yang barusan digunakan untuk memutup mulutnya ketika terbatuk. Jelas terlihat ada darah di saputangan itu.

"A…Ayah, kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Hinata makin tersedu. Neji jadi tak tega melihat sepupunya itu.

"Hinata," Neji menepuk pundak Hinata, "Ayo kita keluar sebentar," Hinata mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Neji yang berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Neji nii-san, kenapa ayah?" tanya Hinata ketika diluar kamar.

"Hinata, ada yang menyusup ke dalam klan kita," Neji mulai bicara.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa penyusup itu menginginkan harta milik klan Hyuuga. Penyusup itu menyerang Paman Hiashi pada malam hari dan paman tidak bisa menghindari serangan penyusup itu. Penyusup itu menggunakan racun sebagai senjata dan racun itu masuk ke dalam organ vital Paman Hiashi," Neji menjelaskan.

"Terus bagaimana? Ayah sudah diobati kan? Kenapa tidak dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha saja?" Perasaan Hinata benar-benar cemas tidak menentu.

"Hokage-sama sudah menyuruh paman Hiashi untuk dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi paman menolaknya. Ia ingin dirawat di rumah," jelas Neji lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit?" Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir kembali setetes demi tetes.

"Entahlah, makanya kuharap kau dan Hanabi bisa merawat Paman Hiashi dengan baik," kedua tangan Neji memegang pundak Hinata.

"Tapi, aku dan Hanabi…kami berdua kan bukan ninja medis seperti Sakura,"

"Pokoknya kuserahkan ini padamu dan Hanabi," ujar Neji tegas.

* * *

Gaara berjalan ke luar dari ruang Kage. Malam belum terlalu larut, tapi entah kenapa Gaara ingin cepat pulang. Ketika masuk ke rumahnya, masih ada Matsuri yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Gaara-sama sudah pulang?" tanya Matsuri tanpa perlu jawaban dari Gaara. Matsuri membantu Gaara yang melepas jubah kagenya, kemudian menggantung jubah kage itu didekatnya.

"Gaara-sama, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda. Aku sudah menggoreng ayam dan ikan yang sudah dibumbui di kulkas. Aku juga menyiapkan salad untuk Gaara-sama," jelas Matsuri. Gaara diam. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya yang tadi pagi masih berantakan namun sekarang sudah cukup rapi.

"Gaara-sama, karena tadi kudengar ada shinobi yang baru pulang dari misi tingkat S, jadi kuberikan sisa ayam dan ikan yang ada dikulkas pada shinobi itu. Tidak apa kan?" Gaara langsung saja menatap Matsuri tajam.

Beraninya bocah itu memberikan jatah makannya selama Hinata tidak ada kepada shinobi. Tapi itu tak mungkin dikatakannya. Nanti disangka Kazekage orang pelit lagi. Gaara menghela napas.

'Mungkin aku harus memakan kari Hinata mulai besok,' pikirnya.

"Oh iya, Gaara-sama, aku juga minta maaf. Tadi ketika aku ingin menghangatkan kari, tak sengaja kari itu tumpah semua," Tatapan Gaara pada Matsuri semakin tajam. Matsuri jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Ta…tapi kurasa kari itu sudah basi," Matsuri mencoba membela diri.

Gaara mngernyitkan dahinya. Mana mungkin kari itu sudah basi. Hinata kan sudah mengawetkannya di dalam kulkas. Pagi tadi saja Temari bilang kalau kari itu enak.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya juga ia memarahi Matsuri. Ayam, ikan dan kari buatan Hinata pasti tak akan kembali.

"Kau boleh pulang," ujar Gaara dingin. Matsuri yang menyadari perubahan mimic wajah Gaara hanya bisa diam. Matsuri pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan saya, Gaara-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi," Matsuri cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah Gaara. Bila ia terlalu lama di rumah Gaara, bisa saja ia akan dibunuh karena sudah membuat Gaara kesal.

Gaara yang kini sendirian di ruang makan hanya duduk terdiam sambil menatap hidangan makan malam yang sudah disiapkan Matsuri. Mungkin juga santapan terakhirnya. Gaara mulai berpikir bagaimana besok ia makan. Numpang makan di rumah kedua kakaknya? Tidak bisa. Ia pasti akan ditertawakan. Beli makan di luar? Kalau dilakukan setiap hari, itu pemborosan namanya.

"Hinata…" lirih Gaara pelan.

* * *

Hinata terduduk di ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," ujar Hinata lembut menoleh ke arah pintu melihat siapa yang datang. Saat pintu terbuka , di balik pintu sudah ada Ayah Hiashi dengan susah payah mencoba berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"A…Ayah," Hinata langsung berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Ia meletakkkan tangan Hiashi di pundaknya, lalu membantu Ayah Hiashi berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang ingin ayah lakukan?" tanya Hinata cemas setelah berhasil mendudukkan ayahnya di ranjangnya.

"A…Ayah…uhuk uhuk…hanya ingin...ngobrol denganmu…uhuk uhuk…ujar Hiashi terbata-bata, "Ayah…ingin tahu…uhuk uhuk…bagaimana hubunganmu…de…dengan Gaara…"ujar Hiashi lagi dengan susah payah.

"Ayah, ini sudah malam. Ayah harus banyak istirahat. Supaya ayah bisa cepat sembuh," ujar Hinata mencoba tersenyum lembut meskipun sebenarnya ia sanat sakit melihat kondisi ayahnya yang kian hari makin parah.

"Ayah, biar kuantar ke kamar ya," Hinata kemabali melingkarkan lengan kanan Hiashi ke pundak kanannya.

"Ayah tidur ya," setelah berhasil membaringkan ayahnya ditempat tidur, Hinata pun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Setelah ayah sembuh, baru aku akan cerita tentang hubunganku dan Gaara pada ayah," ujar Hinata lembut. Hiashi tersenyum melihat anaknya. Hatinya sedikit tenang bila ada Hinata disampingnya. Hiashi lalu mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Sedangkan Hinata menyelimutkan ayahnya hingga diatas bahu. Ia terus menunggu ayahnya hingga sang ayah benar-benar tertidur. Hinata melirik ke jendela yang gordennya terbuka di kamar ayahnya. Ia memandang langit tanpa bintang dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Gaara-kun…aku rindu,"

* * *

Gaara meletakkan sayur-sayuran di atas meja. Setelah alat dan bahan untuk memasak sudah siap semua, Gaara mulai memasak. Ia sudah siap memakai celemek berwarna merah, serta menggulung kaus hitam yang ia kenakan hingga sebatas siku. Ia mulai membuka buku resep yang ada didepannya dan memncari-cari halaman resep yang ingin ia masak.

Masak sendiri adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ketimbang dia harus membeli makanan jadi atau menumpang makan di rumah kedua kakaknya. Hari ini dia berencana untuk memasak yang mudah saja, sup. Ia mulai merebus air. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Gaara memotong sayuran yang tadi dia letakkan di atas meja. Wortel, kol, buncis, kentang, bakso, sosis, serta tomat ia potong secara sembarang.

'Duh, kenapa sayuran ini harus dipotog sih. Merepotkan. Pada akhirnya akan dimakan juga kan,' batin Gaara kesal. Gaara memasukkan kol, buncis, kentang, bakso, sosis dan tomat yang sudah ia potong ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan memotong wortel yang belum selesai. Namun tak sengaja, pisau yang digunakan untuk mengiris sayuran itu mengenai jari telunjuknya.

"Agghhh," Gaara menahan sakit. Dilihatnya jari telunjuk kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Gaara-sama," tanpa Gaara ketahui, ternyata dari tadi sudah ada Matsuri yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Karena pintu rumah tak dikunci, ia asal masuk rumah Gaara tanpa izin. Melihat jari Gaara yang terluka, Matsuri sontak berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Gaara-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matsuri cemas sambil memegang tangan kiri Gaara yang terluka dengan kedua tangannya. Diperhatikannya telunjuk Gaara yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Gaara menarik tangan kiri yang dipegang Matsuri dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Nanti akan infeksi," Matsuri bergegas mencari kotak P3K yang kemarin ia rapikan. Diambilnya kapas, betadine, dan plester di kotak P3K itu.

"Gaara-sama, mari aku obati," Matsuri berusaha menggapai lengan kiri Gaara, namun Gaara langsung menepisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak apa-apa," ujar Gaara dingin. Matsuri hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan Gaara terhadapnya.

"Pergilah," ujar Gaara lagi.

"Ga…Gaara-sama tidak kerja?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi," ujarnya dingin lalu membuang semua sayuran yang tadi sudah dipotongnya ke tempat sampah.

"Baiklah, aku permisi,"

* * *

Sudah 10 hari lebih Hinata tinggal di Konoha. Hiashi belum pulih juga. Racun di dalam tubuhnya justru makin bereaksi membuat tubuhnya makin melemah. Ramuan dari Sakura ataupun Yondaime Hokage tidak berhasil menetralkan racun di tubuhnya. Namun tak ada kata putus asa bagi Hinata untuk membuat ayahnya kembali sehat. Ramuan obat dari Yondaime Hokage tetap diberikan secara rutin kepada sang ayah. Berharap sedikit demi sedikit penyakit ayahnya berkurang.

Ketika Hinata sudah meminumkan obat untuk ayahnya sore hari, tak lama setelah itu ayahnya pun tertidur. Hinata lalu membiarkan sang ayah tertidur sendirian di kamar agar Hiashi tidak terganggu dan dapat tidur lebih lama.

Hinata pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam. Hinata duduk di tepi danau, menikmati pemandangan matahari yang hamper terbenam. Warna langit yang jingga serta suara burung membuat suasana hati tenteram. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati angina sepoi-sepoi yang menimpa wajahnya dan membuat helaian rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Sedang apa kau?" suara lelaki barusan sedikit mengganggunya yang sedang menikmati kesejukan yang dirasakannya. Hinata membuka matanya menoleh ke sosok pemuda yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun," lirih Hinata pelan. Sasuke berjalan ke samping Hinata lalu duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia ikut memandang matahari terbenam di danau itu.

"Indah ya," gumam Hinata pelan. Matanya tak luput dari matahari yang terbenam di seberang danau itu.

"Hn," Sasuke tampak menikmatinya juga, "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke namun tak memandang Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Taka da perkembangan," raut wajahnya seperti ingin menangis, "Tapi aku tak akan menyerah," Hinata mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya. Sasuke melirik sosok yang ada disebelahnya. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," tangan Sasuke menyeka air mata yang menggenang di ujung mata lavender itu dengan jarinya lembut.

"Maaf aku tak bisa membantu," jemari kiri Sasuke lalu membelai pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa," kedua tangan Hinata lalu meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih membelai kulitnya begitu lembut, "Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun," Hinata tersenyum lembut ke sosok pemuda disampingnya. Sasuke menatapa Hinata sesaat, lalu membalas senyuman itu. Mereka kembali memandangi langit senja yang semakin lama semakin gelap berganti dengan adanya cahaya bintang yang menyinari malam.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam, barulah mereka beranjak pulang. Sasuke memaksa agar Hinata mau di antar pulang. Mereka pulang berdua dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang mau memecahkan kesunyian tersebut. Hingga mereka pun sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Pengawal datang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama," bungkuk pengawal itu hormat, "Ada yang sudah menunggu anda dari tadi, Hinata-sama," ujar pengawal itu lagi.

"Si…siapa? Sudah disuruh menunggu di dalam kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Beliau tak mau menunggu di dalam sebelum Hinata-sama kembali meskipun saya sudah memaksanya," jelas pengawal itu lagi. Hinata semakin bingung dengan tamu yang ingin menemuinya.

Hinata memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sasuke masih setia mengikuti di sampingnya. Ketika sampai di depan rumah, Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat sesosok laki-laki yang menyambut kedatangannya bersama Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ga…Gaara-kun?"

~ TBC ~

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Jelek? Terlalu pendek? Aneh?

Apapun pendapat kalian saya terima.

Karena saya sadar, cerita saya benar-benar jauh dari kata bagus.

Saya baru belajar, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Kritik, Saran, Review, Hujatan, atau apapun saya terima dengan senang hati (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : This Feeling?

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Setelah melihat keadaan ayah Hinata sesaat, Gaara kembali duduk di halaman rumah kediaman Hyuga menikmati angin malam yang masuk menerobos pepohonan, lalu menimpa wajah datar Gaara. Hinata sendiri sedari tadi tidak berani mengajak bicara sang suami. Ia duduk di atas kedua kakinya tertunduk dengan posisi di sebelah belakang kanan Gaara.

Selama 15 menit hanya terdengar suara angina dan jangkrik yang mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Menunggu Gaara untuk bicara duluan memang pilihan yang salah untuk Hinata.

"Ga…Gaara-kun, lebih baik ka…kau beristirahat saja dulu," Lirih Hinata pelan. Entah suara itu terdengar oleh Gaara atau tidak. Gaara tak bergeming. Namun kedua ujung matanya melirik tingkah laku Hinata yang agak gelagapan yang berada di samping belakangnya.

Hinata lalu berdiri, "A…Ayo kuantar," ujar Hinata lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Gaara pun mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi dari belakang. Hinata berjalan menelusuri lorong utama di rumahnya. Di kanan kiri berjejer ruangan-ruangan entah ruangan apa. Hinata lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu salah satu ruangan di lorong itu.

"Si…silahkan beristirahat disini," Hinata menggeser pintu itu hingga terbuka. Ia lalu membuka jalan, mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Gaara lalu menyamakan posisinya berdiri tepat di samping Hinata. Ia perhatikan setiap sudut di ruangan itu. Kamar itu begitu besar. Perabotan pun tertata rapi di sana. Namun sepertinya kamar itu terlalu besar bila Gaara menempatinya seorang diri.

"I…ini kamar khusus tamu yang disediakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga," Hinata sedikit menjelaskan, "Se…selamat beristirahat ya, Ga…Gaara-kun," Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya, kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi ruangan.

"Kau?" satu kata Gaara berhasil membuat langkah kaki Hinata kembali terhenti.

"Ng?" Hinata membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap bingung punggung Gaara yang masih membelakanginya.

"Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"A…aku…aku tidur dikamarku," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Hmm… sepasang suami-istri yang tidur terpisah ya?" Gaara bergumam. Namun gumaman itu berhasil membuat raut muka Hinata berubah.

"A…ano…Gaara-kun, maksudku…bukan begitu. Kupikir alangkah baiknya jika Gaara-kun tidur di kamar tamu," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan dengan gelagapan.

"Ohh…kau menganggapku adalah tamu dirumahmu?" perkataan Gaara barusan membuat Hinata makin salah tingkah.

"Tapi, ka…kamarku tak seluas ini. Masih berantakan, belum sempet kurapikan," Hinata mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Tak masalah," jawab Gaara datar. Kini Hinata sadar maksudnya.

"Ba…baiklah, mari kita ke kamar," Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan wajah tertunduk. Sedangkan Gaara setia mengikuti langkah Hinata hingga mereka tiba di kamar Hinata.

Kamar pribadi Hinata memang tak seluas kamar tamu tadi. Namun juga tak bisa dikatakan kecil, dan juga tak terlihat berantakan. Gaara lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang berukuran medium di kamar itu. Matanya memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar itu. Dari rak buku yang tertata rapi hingga jendela kamar yang terletak berhadapan dengan ranjang itu.

"Kamarmu lebih nyaman dari yang tadi," ujar Gaara pelan. Seulas senyuman muncul di bibir Hinata mendengar pengakuan Gaara.

"Tidurlah," perintah Gaara pada Hinata.

"Ta…tapi kau, ba…bagaimana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, tidurlah!" Gaara sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tak berani lagi membantah perintah Gaara. Ia mencoba menutup matanya perlahan. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, ia merasa Gaara bangun dari duduknya yang semula di tepi ranjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mulai menjauhi ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring.

"Ga…Gaara-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata seraya kembali mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang.

"Menenangkan diri," setelah itu Gaara meraih kenop pintu, membuka pintu, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata tidak mencoba menyusul Gaara. Ia berpikir, mungkin Gaara memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Memang sangat disayangkan, padahal Hinata juga ingin sekali bersama Gaara mala mini. Terkadang Hinata mengidamkan hubungannya dengan Gaara setidaknya berjalan seperti pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Setelah berpikir lama, Hinata lalu kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

* * *

Sasuke sendirian di kedai dekat kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Mala mini ia sudah minum 1 botol sake. Tapi hatinya belum juga tenang mengetahui Gaara sekarang berada di Konoha. Tangannya lagi-lagi mengepal dan kembali mendobrak meja di hadapannya. Pemilik bar itu sedikit ngeri namun tak berani menegur si pelanggan.

Selang beberapa saat, terdengar langkah seseorang memasuki bar tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" sambut lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Bourbon satu," laki-laki yang baru datang itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ternyata pelanggan yang baru datang itu adalah sosok yang dari tadi membuat hatinya panas.

"Kau…" tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung menonjok Sasuke hingga Sasuke jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam orang yang baru saja menonjoknya. Tangan kirinya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ternyata kau!" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera angkit lalu membalas menghantam wajah Gaara. Namun Gaara bisa menghindari dengan cepat serangan dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura yang tidak sengaja lewat di sekitar bar itu, dan segera menghentikan tangan Gaara yang hendak kembali menonjok Sasuke.

"Dasar mengganggu! Pergi kau!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua berkelahi,"

"Ini bukan urusanmu," kini gentian Gaara yang meninggikan suara.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kita ini kan teman, jadi kita tidak boleh saling berkelahi," seru Sakura tanpa takut sedikit pun dengan tatapan tajam kedua lelaki di depannya.

"Aku tak pernah dan menganggap orang seperti kalian adalah temanku," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu tentang kita. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke-kun disakiti oleh siapa pun," Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" kedua tangan Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku," Sasuke merogoh saku mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang ada di dompetnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan bar itu. Sementara Gaara kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, lalu menuangkan minuman yang dipesannya tadi ke gelas.

"Ga…Gaara-kun, ano…"

"Pergilah," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Baiklah," Sakura membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Gaara meneguk minumannya hingga habis.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ng? Siapa? Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, Hinata berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Di luar berdiri Neji yang sedang membantu Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri untuk berjalan dengan memanggul lengan kiri Gaara ke pundak kirinya.

"Neji-nii-san? Gaa…Gaara-kun kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di halaman rumah. Kurasa ia ketiduran. Perjalanannya dari Suna ke Konoha mungkin membuatnya lelah," Neji segera membaringkan Gaara di ranjang Hinata, "Baiklah, kutinggal ya,"

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah membawa Gaara-kun kesini," Setelah Neji keluar, Hinata kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Gaara yang tertidur. Di pandangnya wajah Gaara yang tertidur, Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya mulai membelai lembut wajah suaminya.

"Gaara-kun," lirihnya pelan. Namun tak disangka ucapannya itu berhasil membuat terbangun. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Gaara.

"Hinata…" panggil Gaara pelan. Namun Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tanpa Hinata duga, Gaara segera meraih wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah Hinata ke wajahnya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Ga…Gaara-kun," Hinata kaget dan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kau tak ingin suamimu ini menciummu?" tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bu…bukan begitu…"

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ha…hanya saja…kau terlihat berbeda…" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tetaplah aku," Gaara sedikit menyeringai, "Kemarilah Hinata, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, "Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Awalnya Hinata takut-takut. Namun, tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia pun menginginkan pelukan Gaara. Hinata mendekati Gaara dengan pelan. Setelah berhadapan dengan Gaara, Gaara pun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Hinata erat. Bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu, sayangnya tak berlangsung lama. Setelah itu, Gaara membelai kepala Hinata lembut, lalu tangannya turun ke bawah perlahan, membelai pipi Hinata yang halus. Gaara lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini, sayang,"

* * *

Dua jam berlalu sudah Hinata berada di dalam kamar mandi. Shower sedari tadi dibiarkan menyala membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Selesai mandi, Hinata membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk hingga tepat di atas lutut. Hinata pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat Gaara yang masih tertidur. Hinata pun bergegas untuk berpakaian. Tak lama setelah itu pun Gaara terbangun.

"Pagi, Gaara-kun," sapa Hinata lembut mengetahui sang suami sudah terbangun. Namun tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyisiri rambutnya Gaara tak membalas sapaan Hinata. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" ujarnya bingung, "Bukankan seharusnya aku berada di kedai dari semalam?" Tentu saja Hinata juga bingung dengan kata-kata Gaara.

'Apa maksud, Gaara-kun?' pikirnya heran.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengenakan pakaian?" ujar Gaara ketika melihat tubuhnya tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian apa pun dan hanya berbalutkan selimut berwarna merah maroon, "Tolong ambilkan bajuku," perintah Gaara, seraya menunjuk ke arah pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Hinata menuruti kata-kata Gaara. Ia memunguti baju yang berserakan itu satu persatu lalu memberikannya pada kazekage muda itu.

"Ga…Gaara-kun…" panggil Hinata takut-takut.

"Hn?" Gaara tak menoleh sedikit pun. Ia sibuk mengancingi kemeja merahnya.

"Ka…kau…apa ingat de…dengan kejadian semalam?" tanya Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri. Gaara langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kejadian semalam? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"A…ano…saat semalam kita…" Hinata tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Gaara ketus, "Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu. Aku ingin mandi saja," Gaara lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang di ujung mata indigo tersebut.

"Ga…Gaara-kun tidak ingat,"

* * *

Hening. Tak ada percakapan yang terdengar saat mereka sarapan bersama. Yang terdengar hanya alunan sendok dan garpu yang mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

"Hinata-sama!" terdengar derap langkah kaki cepat yang menuju ruang makan.

"Ada apa, Neji-nii-san?" tanya Hinata heran melihat sikap sepupunya.

"Hiashi-sama…Hiashi-sama…"napas Neji masih tersengal.

"A…ayah kenapa?" Hinata tersentak kaget dan berdiri ketika nama ayahnya disebut oleh Neji.

"Obat dari Sakura mulai bereaksi. Keadaan Hiashi sama mulai baikan," jelas Neji membawa kabar gembira,

"Syukurlah," Hinata memegang dadanya. Ia bernafas lega mengetahui keadaan ayahnya sekarang, "Baiklah, aku akan melihat keadaan ayah," Hinata ingin pergi ke kamar Ayah Hiashi namun dicegah oleh Gaara.

"Tunggu Hinata, lebih baik biarkan ayahmu beristirahat," Gaara memegang pundak Hinata dari belakang.

"Ta…Tapi…"

"Gaara benar, Hinata," Neji setuju dengan pendapat Gaara.

"Baiklah," Hinata pun pasrah menuruti perkataan kakak sepupu dan suaminya itu.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan meminta lagi ramuan obat dari Sakura untuk ayah," Hinata lalu bergegas menemui Sakura.

* * *

Sudah setengah jam lebih Sasuke duduk melamun dari jendela kamarnya. Kedua sikunya ia letakkan di atas pahanya, sedang punggung jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Matanya ia pandang ke arah langit yang sedikit mendung.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Namun tak terlihat ekspresi kaget sekali pun yang terlukis di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu. Kepalanya masih menengadah ke arah langit.

"Sedang memikirkan apa kau?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah temannya.

"Pergilah," ujar Sasuke dingin dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Yah, jangan begitu dong, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin berbicara denganmu," Naruto mencoba menghangatkan suasana, "Kau tahu, aku baru putus dengan Sakura," Naruto memulai ceritanya, "Padahal kupikir hubungan kami akan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Hahaha ternyata tidak," Naruto mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Awalnya, Naruto ingin sekali bilang, 'tentu saja ada. Kehadiranmulah yang membuat Sakura berpaling dariku,' namun melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai kesal, Naruto batal mengatakannya.

"Ba…Baiklah. Aku pergi saja," Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

* * *

"Sakura!" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sosok wanita berambut pink yang sedang membantu di rumah sakit merawat ninja-ninja yang terluka karena misi.

"Hei, Hinata, ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura lembut mengetahui kedatangan Hinata pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"A…Aku…ingin meminta ramuan obat darimu untuk ayah. Kondisi ayah mulai membaik setelah meminum obat darimu," jelas Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Benarkah itu? Syukurlah!" terlihat ekspresi senang dari wajah Sakura mengetahui hal itu, "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan lagi," Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kaca tempat tanaman-tanaman dari bahan dasar obat itu berasal. Hinata mengikuti Sakura.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura ditengah pembuatan obat.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru saja putus dengan Naruto 2 hari yang lalu," Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Ini kesempatan untukmu. Untuk mendekati Naruto kembali." Sakura melanjutkan, "Kau masih mencintai Naturo, bukan?" Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura. Namun ia tak berani menjawab.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto." Sakura lalu menaruh ramuan obat buatannya ke dalam beberapa botol kaca kecil, "Ini obat untuk ayahmu," Sakura menyodorkan obat tersebut pada Hinata. Namun ketika Hinata ingin menerima kantung plastic berisi botol obat tersebut, Sakura sedikit menarik tangannya kembali.

"Hinata, tolong bantu aku," Sakura sedikit memohon.

"A…Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Bantu aku agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke," Sakura lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata. Sakura tak menjawabnya. Ia lalu memeluk Hinata dengan erat, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Pokoknya buka sesuatu yang sulit untukmu,"

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, keadaan Ayah Hiashi pun makin lama makin membaik. Namun obat dari Sakura harus tetap diminum secara rutin. Hinata pun rajin bolak-balik menemui Sakura untuk meminta obat untuk sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang secepatnya," ujar Gaara saat sarapan berdua dengan Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya lemas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran melihat kondisi istrinya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu kembali menyuap hidangan di depannya ke mulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju wastafel terdekat. Gaara hanya diam melihat tingkah Hinata. Ada perasaan enak tidak enak di hatinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Gaara lagi ketika Hinata sudah kembali ke meja makan.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata lemas.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik. Matanya menatap raut wajah Hinata dengan tajam. Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Detak jantungnya terasa berdegup semakin cepat. Bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"A…anu…aku…" Hinata menunduk. Ia takut menatap wajah sang kazekage. Hinata memang baru mengetahui bahwa ia hamil kemarin dari hasil tes kehamilan yang ia beli di klinik Konoha. Dan ia belum sempat memberitahu Gaara tentang kondisinya. Bukan tidak sempat, tapi lebih tepatnya takut melihat ekspresi Gaara ketika mengetahui hal tersebut.

Gaara masih menatap Hinata tajam. Menunggu jawaban dari sang istri. Hinata akhirnya pasrah. Dengan takut-takut ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"I…Iya…Aku hamil…" wajah Hinata semakin tertunduk.

PLAKKK

Selang beberapa detik tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata yang halus. Tamparan Gaara begitu keras. Hinata reflek memegang pipi kanannya yang terkena tamparan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap wajah murka Gaara dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kau berani melakukannya dengan siapa?" teriak Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata berdempetan tembok. Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"Ga…Gaara-kun, I…ini anakmu. Hasil dari perbuatanmu waktu itu," ujar Hinata sambil terisak akibat perilaku Kage Suna itu.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tak pernah sekali pun menyentuhmu!" teriak Gaara lalu memegang pundak Hinata dengan kencang, "Atau jangan-jangan itu perbuatanmu dengan Sasuke sebelum aku ke Konoha?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menahan sakit kedua pundaknya yang dicengkeram Gaara.

"Percayalah padaku, Gaara-kun. Ini anakmu…" Hinata tersedu-sedu, "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu malam itu. Entah kau mabuk atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas malam itu kau benar-benar menyentuhku. Kumohon percayalah," Hinata memohon. Wajahnya sudah basah kuyup karena air mata. Bukan menangis akibat perlakuan kekerasan fisik dari Gaara, tapi kata-kata Gaaralah yang kini sudah menyayat hatinya. Gaara melemahkan cengkraman pundak Hinata.

"Gugurkan!" ujar Gaara dingin sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata. Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini," ujar Hinata seraya memegang perutnya. Namun Gaara langsung pergi. Pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

* * *

Beberapa hari mereka terus terdiam. Walau duduk berdampingan ketika makan, tapi taka da kata yang terlontarkan dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Ga…Gaara-kun," Hinata memberanikan diri menyapa suaminya saat ia sedang duduk santai di halaman rumah klan Hyuuga tersebut. Namun Gaara tak menjawab. Matanya menatap langit yang hampir senja dengan tatapan sendu. Hinata meletakkan secangkir the yang dibuatnya di sebelah kanan Gaara kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"A…anu…seharusnya ini kuucapkan sejak awal. Te…terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menyusulku ke Konoha," Hinata membungkuk dalam ke arah Gaara. Sebenarnya ucapan ini hanya basa-basinya kepada Gaara.

"Aku kesini bukan ingin menemuimu. Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan ayahmu secara langsung," ujar Gaara datar tanpa menatap Hinata. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan yang terlukis di wajah Hinata ketika mendengar perkataan Kazekage itu. Namun Hinata mencoba tetap tegar.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau melihat keadaan ayah. Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku," Hinata berbicara formal lalu kembali membungkuk.

"Ga…Gaara-kun…tentang kehamilanku…"

"Jangan membahas itu. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya," Gaara memotong cepat perkataan Hinata.

"Ka…kalau begitu aku permisi," Hinata berdiri, ia membungkuk sebentar ke arah Gaara, lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Aku akan kembali lusa," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu mendengar perkataan Gaara. Namun ia kembali melangkah masuk seolah tak mendengar perkataan sang suami.

* * *

"Hinata!" terdengar seorang memanggilnya ketika ia sedang berjalan. Hinata menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Namun tak berhasil ia temukan.

"Mungkin hanya firasat," pikir Hinata lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hei, Hinata!" Sekali lagi terdengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Hinata . Hinata kembali menoleh kanan-kiri. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan sosok tersebut.

"Ada di atas!" teriak orang itu. Hinata mendongak ke atas. Nampak Uchiha Sasuke duduk santai di atas dahan pohon yang melambai ke arahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Uchiha bungsu itu dari atas pohon.

"Aku ingin belanja untuk makan malam," seru Hinata lembut. Sasuke lalu melompat turun dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Boleh aku ikut? Dari kemarin aku sangat suntuk," tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu," Sasuke lalu mengikuti Hinata pergi. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

~ TBC ~

Minna-san, maaf telat T_T aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Tapi aku janji, chapter 4 akan update kilat. Janji deh.

Menurut kalian, siapa yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata?

Bagaimana nih Hinata dan Gaaranya? Sudah cukup banyak? Maaf jika banyak kesalahan ketik.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict yang tak berguna ini. Kuharap jangan pernah bosan untuk membaca fanfict yang selanjutnya.

Kritik, saran, review, flame, hujatan, atau apapun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : This Feeling?

Gaara sudah siap. Ia sudah berpakaian kage lengkap. Labu pasirnya ia letakkan di dekat pintu depan. Sepatu ninja kini sedang ia kenakan.

"Gaara-nii-san, mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Hanabi ketka pulang dari latihan pagi.

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna,"

"Apa? Secepat ini?" tanya Hanabi tak percaya. Gaara mengangguk sekali.

"Ya, masih banyak yang kukerjakan di Suna," Gaara lalu memakai labu pasirnya di pundaknya, "Aku pergi, titip salam untuk Ayah, Neji, dan Hinata ya,"

"Hinata nee-san belum bangun?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Sudah. Dia sedang pergi mengambil obat untuk ayah," jelas Gaara, "Baiklah, aku berangkat,"

"Tunggu!" Hanabi dengan cepat menangkap lengan Gaara yang hendak keluar rumah, "Setidaknya tunggu Hinata nee-san pulang dulu. Sebentar lagi mungkin sampai," mohon Hanabi. Gaara berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah," Gaara menyetujui permohonan Hanabi.

* * *

"Maaf, habis," ujar Sakura dingin, "Tanaman bahan dasar obat itu sedang tidak musim sekarang," jelas Sakura berbohong. Hinata terlihat kecewa mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan ayah nanti?" tanya Hinata dengan raut sedih.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu," Sakura seolah tak peduli, "Maaf Hinata, aku sedang sibuk. Masih ada shinobi terluka yang harus kuobati."

"Iya. Maaf mengganggu waktumu," ujar Hinata tertunduk. Sakura menatap kepergian Hinata dengan dingin.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta bantuanmu untuk mendekatinya?" ujar Sakura pelan namun kata-katanya mampu terdengar oleh Hinata yang berada belum cukup jauh dari Sakura. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku melihatnya, ketika kau pergi berdua dengan Sasuke entah ke mana," ujar Sakura dingin, "Maksudku meminta bantuanmu, ya kau menjauhinya. Hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan," Hinata membalikkan badan menatap Sakura.

"Ja…jadi, alasan kau tidak memberiku obat karena itu?" tebak Hinata kaget.

"Tidak. Memang obat itu sedang tidak ada," ujarnya penuh kebohongan. Sebenarnya, alasan utama Sakura tidak memberikan obat pada Hinata memang itu. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hanabi, Neji, dan Gaara hanya bisa menatap iba Hinata. Mereka juga tak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Padahal ayah hampir sembuh. Tapi kalau begini…" Hanabi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Neji, apa bahan dasar obat itu? Beri tahu aku," perintah Gaara. Neji pun menjelaskan apa saja bahan-bahan obat itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim surat ke Suna dan menyuruh para shinobi untuk mencari tanaman obat itu," Gaara menggulung sebuah kertas, lalu mengikatnya di punggung burung yang baru ia pinjam dari kantor hokage.

* * *

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Gaara ketika keluar dari kamar Hinata. Ia menghampiri Hanabi yang masih belum tertidur yang kini sedang duduk di depan rumah menatap cahaya bulan, sesekali bersiul sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang jalan-jalan di luar menenangkan diri," Gaara lalu duduk di sebelah Hanabi ikut memandangi cahaya bulan.

"Sedari tadi Hinata nee-san belum tertidur. Ia terus mondar-mandir berjalan gelisah ketika mengetahui ayah kembali batuk darah sambil merintih kesakitan memegang dadanya," cerita Hanabi sedih. Raut Gaara sedikit terlihat berubah mendengar cerita Hanabi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara nii-san tidak jadi kembali ke Suna?" tanya Hanabi.

"Aku akan pulang setelah masalah ini selesai,"

"Oh iya, tadi sudah sampai balasan surat dari Suna," Hanabi merogoh saku bajunya, lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat, "Tadi aku ingin memberitahu Gaara nii-san, eh ternyata sudah tidur. Makanya aku baru memberitahu," Hanabi menyerahkan surat itu pada Gaara.

"Apa balasannya?" tanya Gaara tanpa menerima surat yang disodorkan Hanabi.

"Eh? Isinya…" Hanabi lalu membaca isi surat itu.

"Maaf, Gaara. Untuk sementara ini Suna tidak bisa mengirim shinobi ke Konoha. Shinobi Suna sedang banyak yang melakukan misi penting. Tapi, kami tahu letak tanaman obat yang kau cari. Tanaman itu banyak terdapat di perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha. Kau bisa cari sendiri kan? Cepatlah pulang! Temari," Hanabi pun kembali melipat secarik kertas itu setelah selesai membacakan isi surat pada Gaara.

"Gimana? Gaara nii-san ingin mencarinya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ya, aku akan…"

"Biar aku yang mencari tanaman itu," Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara. Ternyata sedari tadi Hinata sudah berada di antara Gaara dan Hanabi tanpa mereka beruda sadari.

"Gaara-kun, kumohon jangan larang aku," Hinata memohon. Gaara menatap wajah yang terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh ingin segera menyembuhkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak melarangmu. Kuijinkan kau untuk pergi besok pagi. Tapi sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Gaara lalu meninggalkan Hanabi dan Hinata berdua.

* * *

Sasuke terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Meskipun dari tadi ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Masih terpikirkan olehnya kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata bersikap dingin padanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Dia pikir, bertemu Hinata secara kebetulan di malam dingin begini adalah keberuntungan baginya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Malam ini Hinata terlihat begitu berbeda.

"To…Tolong jangan pedulikan aku lagi," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kata-kata Hinata itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Sasuke berpikir heran, kenapa Hinata jadi berbeda?

"Aaarghh!" Sasuke melempar bantalnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Berharap ketika ia bangun, kejadian malam ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

* * *

"Hinata, kau siap?" tanya Neji seraya memakai tas di punggungnya. Neji menemani Hinata pergi.

"Ya, aku siap," Hinata mengangguk.

"Hanabi, tolong titip ayah," pesan Hinata.

"Ya, tenang saja. Selama kalian tidak ada, aku dan Gaara nii-san yang akan menjaga ayah," ujar Hanabi.

"Eh, aku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya ia ikut pergi bersama Neji dan Hinata?

"Baiklah, Hanabi, Gaara, kami berangkat," pamit Neji.

"Ya, hati-hati," Hanabi melambaikan tangannya ke Neji dan Hinata yang lama kelamaan tidak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk tetap disini?" tanya Gaara setelah kepergian Neji dan Hinata.

"Aku harus melakukan banyak latihan, jadi aku tak bisa merawat ayah seorang diri," jelas Hanabi.

"Kau tahu, Suna membutuhkanku. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku sudah berencana akan pergi bersama Neji dan Hinata lalu akan berpisah di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Tapi, ternyata kau…"

"Ah, sudah waktunya latihan. Aku harus pergi," Hanabi langsung memotong perkataan panjang Gaara. Bukan, sepertinya ia memang sengaja tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Gaara sendiri menatap kepergian Hanabi dengan pandangan kesal. Gaara tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu penting yang kulupakan," pikir Gaara. Ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu itu tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ah, sudahlah," Gaara lalu kembali ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Kau harus pergi ke Iwagakure untuk melaksanakan misi ranking S hari ini juga," perintah Tsunade sambil memegang laporan yang ada di atas meja.

"Baik," ucap Sasuke tegas. Ya, hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk melupakan Hinata yaitu dengan menjalankan misi ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari Konoha. Ini sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Sai, Ino, dan Kakashi," Tsunade menjelaskan lagi. Sasuke mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan dari Tsunade dengan serius. Sehingga ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila ia sudah tiba di Iwagakure.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi," Sasuke lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruang Hokage.

* * *

"Gaara nii-san?" panggil Hanabi.

"Hn?"

"Ini testpack siapa?" Hanabi menunjukkan benda yang ia pegang ke arah Gaara. Gaara langsung membulatkan matanya melihat barang yang dipegang Hanabi. Dengan keras, ia menggebrak meja di depannya hingga membuat Hanabi terkaget.

Hinata hamil. Itulah yang terlupakan beberapa hari ini. Kenapa ia bisa lupa tentang ini?

"Gaara nii-san kenapa?" tanya Hanabi heran melihat tingkah Gaara yang mulai gelisah.

"Hinata…Hinata hamil," ujar Gaara pelan.

"Apa?" Hanabi membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya, "Kau membiarkan Hinata nee-san pergi dalam keadaan hamil?"

"Aku lupa," ujar Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada ayah,"

"Eh, tunggu!" cegah Gaara. Tapi terlambat. Hanabi sudah memasuki kamar ayah Hiashi.

* * *

BRUK

Hinata terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar di pinggiran danau.

"Hinata-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata lemas. Napasnya begitu terengah-engah.

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Sudah seharian kita berjalan," usul Neji seraya membantu Hinata berdiri, "Lagipula tanamannya sudah kita dapatkan,"

"Tidak, jangan. A…aku masih kuat. Ki…kita…harus cepat-cepat memberikan ini untuk ayah," Hinata mencoba memaksakan diri. Namun karena badannya kini sedang lemah, ia kembali terjatuh.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji penuh cemas. Mata Neji tidak sengaja tertuju pada celana panjang Hinata yang mulai berlumuran darah.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa kaki anda?" tanya Neji kaget melihat darah segar yang mengalir di kaki Hinata. Hinata sendiri juga kaget melihat keadaannya seperti itu. Pandangannya pun makin lama terlihat samar. Hingga akhirnya ia pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Pagi, Gaara nii-san," sapa Hanabi ceria seraya menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir.

"Hn," Gaara berjalan sambil mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kursi ruang makan.

"Tampangnya kusam banget. Habis mimpi buruk ya," tebak Hanabi dengan suara menggoda. Diberikannya secangkir teh yang baru saja dituang pada Gaara.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja mimpi itu sudah terulang tiga kali,"

"Oh ya? Mimpi apa?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di seberang Gaara. Lalu duduk tepat berseberangan dengan Gaara. Hanya meja makanlah yang membatasi jarak mereka.

"Bukan mimpi apa-apa," Gaara meneguk secangkir teh yang dipegangnya.

"Ayolah, beri tahu aku," Hanabi sedikit memaksa. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan menggoyangkan lengan Gaara agar Gaara mau menceritakan.

PRANG!

Cangkir teh yang dipegang Gaara terjatuh dan pecah.

"Ma…Maaf," Hanabi segera mengambil kain lap yang tak jauh darinya, kemudian mengelap sisa teh yang tumpah di lantai.

"Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hanabi. Namun Gaara diam saja tak menjawab. Matanya sedari tadi memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang cangkir teh. Tangan itu tampak terlihat gemetaran. Bukan karena peristiwa tumpahnya cangkir teh barusan. Tapi Gaara merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar erangan ayah Hiashi dari dalam kamar. Hanabi langsung berlari menuju kamar sang ayah.

"Ayah!" teriak Hanabi. Namun Gaara sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Matanya dari tadi terus menatap tangan kanannya yang gemetaran.

"Hinata…" lirihnya pelan.

* * *

Neji terus terdiam setelah mendengar kondisi Hinata dari tim medis. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata tim medis itu, atau mungkinkah Hinata yang menyembunyikannya. Itulah yang terus berada di pikirannya. Tempatnya berada kini yaitu di sebuah klinik yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata pingsan.

Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri lalu memberanikan diri melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan Hinata berada. Ketika Neji masuk, ternyata Hinata sudah sadar. Hinata pun menyadari kehadiran sepupunya.

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata menatap Neji dengan wajah penuh tanya melihat wajah Neji lain dari biasanya.

"Kau baru saja keguguran," Hinata terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air mata yang ingin ia keluar ia coba tahan.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Hinata tahu Neji pasti marah kepadanya karena tak memberitahu tentang kehamilannya. Namun tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kage Suna ternyata benar-benar bodoh," ucap Neji dingin, "Ia membiarkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung bepergian jauh," Hinata terasa begitu sakit mendengar Gaara diejek Neji. Ini bukan salah Gaara. Tapi salahnya. Ia yang meminta Gaara untuk mencari obat ayahnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Gaara ketika pulang nanti kalau ternyata kandungannya sudah tidak ada?

Hinata lalu berpikir lagi. Tidak. Bukankah Gaara akan senang bila mengetahui ia keguguran? Dulu kan Gaara pernah menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Wajah Hinata jadi terlihat pucat dan sedih mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji cemas melihat perubahan Hinata. Namun ayng ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," lirihnya, "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi kata mereka kau harus…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikan obat ini pada ayah."

Baiklah," Neji pun menuruti permintaan Hinata. Untuk sementara ini sepertinya Hinata memang sulit untuk dibantah.

* * *

"Ayah sudah tidak apa-apa," Hanabi keluar dari kamar ayah Hiashi.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar.

"Tadi ayah sempat batuk berdarah dan dadanya kembali terasa sakit," jelas Hanabi, "Kalau obatnya tidak cepat-cepat diberikan, aku takut ayah akan…"

"Aku yakin ayah akan baik-baik saja," Gaara menepuk pundak Hanabi, "Aku sudah mengirim surat ke Suna beberapa hari yang lalu untuk segera mengirim shinobi untuk membantu Neji dan Hinata. Tapi entah mereka sudah tiba disana atau belum," jelas Gaara. Hanabi terus memperhatikan wajah Gaara dalam-dalam. Gaara jadi sedikit risih dibuatnya.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata Gaara nii-san sangat menyayangi Hinata nee-san," ucap Hanabi yang langsung seketika membuat wajah Gaara terlihat sedikit memerah. Namun Gaara cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Oh iya, ayah ingin berbicara denganmu," Hanabi langsung mengubah topic mengetahui iparnya sedikit salah tingkah dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Denganku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas anggukan dari Hanabi.

"Ya. Katanya ada pembicaraan penting," Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar ayah Hiashi.

* * *

Neji terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan memanggul tas yang berat didepannya serta menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Neji terus berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada firasat buruk. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya mencari tahu keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Di belakang!" teriak Neji lalu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam musuh yang sudah siap menyerang mereka. Dengan cepat Neji menghindari serangan kunai yang dilemparkan musuh.

"Neji nii-san, tidak apa-apa. Turunkan saja aku," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Neji terus berlari menghindari lemparan kunai dari musuh. Ia tidak bisa membalas serangan musuh dalam keadaan begini. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghindarinya. Ketika ia berlari, sudah ada tiga shinobi asing di depan mereka. Neji sepertinya mengenal asal shinobi itu dari ikat kepalanya. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya.

"Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka. Kalian berdua lari saja," ujar ketiga shinobi tersebut. Neji menurut saja. Ia sedikit menunduk tanda memberikan hormat, kemudian kembali berlari sambil menggendong Hinata di pundaknya. Namun belum berapa jauh mereka berlari, ada shinobi lain yang berada di depan mereka. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, shinobi ini begitu familiar dimata mereka. Shinobi ini shinobi Konoha, lebih tepatnya shinobi dari klan Hyuuga.

"Kami sudah menunggu anda dari tadi, Neji, Hinata-sama," ujar salah satu shinobi tersebut.

"Ada apa kalian menyusul kami?" tanya Neji heran.

"Kami kesini untuk menjemput kalian atas perintah Kazekage-sama," ujar shinobi itu lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Hinata khawatir karena mereka terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Shinobi itu saling berpandangan atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalian akan tahu jika sudah sampai," jawab shinobi yang lain. Dari sini Hinata dan Neji mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Apalagi dengan tingkah shinobi itu yang seperti merahasiakan sesuatu.

* * *

Hujan turun begitu deras di Konoha. Seolah ikut berduka cita atas kepergian pemimpin klan Hyuuga untuk selamanya. Firasat buruk yang dirasakan Neji dan Hinata ternyata benar adanya. Ketika tiba di rumah klan Hyuuga, kedatangan mereka sudah disambut oleh warga Konoha yang berbaris panjang rapi diliputi suasana duka. Warga Konoha memang sengaja menunggu kedatangan Hinata dan Neji barulah upacara pemakaman di mulai. Ekspresi Neji memang kaget mengetahui Hiashi-sama telah meninggal dunia. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya untuk tetap bersikap tegar. Sedang Hinata, sedari tadi terus menunduk, mencoba menahan tangisnya untuk tidak ia luapkan di tempat ramai. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memanggil ayahnya tapi tidak bisa. Gaara sendiri tidak berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata sejak kepulangannya. Ia justru berdiri di samping Sakura sejak awal acara pemakaman dimulai. Hinata jadi begitu kecewa melihat sikap Gaara yang seperti tidak mempedulikan keadaannya.

Acara pemakaman hanya berlangsung kurang dari sejam. Hinata dan Hanabi meletakkan bunga diatas makam ayah mereka. Setelah itu, penduduk Konoha satu persatu pergi yang menyisakan Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, dan pengawal setia Hinata (author lupa namanya). Hinata terus memeluk batu nisan Ayah Hiashi, sedang yang lain berdiri terdiam di belakang Hinata. Gaara memajukan kakinya selangkah lebih mendekati Hinata. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Jemari Sakura ternyata menarik ujung belakang baju Gaara. Tentu Gaara langsing menoleh ke ninja medis tersebut dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Hari sudah sore. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sakura.

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kita bicarakan. Aku tak punya waktu lagi selain hari ini," Sakura memaksa sambil menarik ujung belakang baju hitam Gaara semakin kencang. Gaara merasa bimbang. Ia menoleh sesaat ke arah istrinya yang masih menangisi kepergian ayahnya, lalu kembali menatap wajah Sakura.

"Baiklah," Gaara lalu membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Baru tiga langkah berjalan, Gaara menghentikan kakinya.

"Aku pergi sebentar, Hinata," ujarnya pelan namun mampu terdengar oleh mereka yang masih di sana. Neji langsung mengepalkan tangannya kencang ketika Gaara berhasil melaluinya. Ingin ia hantam keras muka mulus kazekage itu. Namun melihat suasana yang masih berduka, ia mampu menahan emosi itu dengan mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara hingga mereka berada agak jauh dari makam ayah Hiashi. Gaara sadar ia sedang diikuti oleh Neji.

"Ada apa?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menonjokmu, tapi kubatalkan demi Hinata," ujar Neji. Gaara diam. Menunggu perkataan Neji selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita,"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu padamu?" ujar Gaara dingin.

"Bukan Paman Hiashi, tapi anakmu yang dikandung Hinata," Gaara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kaget mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Hinata keguguran ketika kami di tengah perjalanan," Neji melanjutkan ucapannya. Seketika keringat dingin menjalar di tubuh Gaara.

"Kenapa diam? Kau senang kan dengan Hinata yang seperti ini?" Neji lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Hinata dan Hanabi berada.

"Sungguh, kau memang tak pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Hinata. Oh ya, selamat bersenang-senang," Neji melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat wajah Gaara. Sakura yang tadi berada tak jauh dari Neji dan Gaara mengetahui seluruh isi pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap wajah Gaara yang dingin seperti biasanya. Hanya saja terdapat sedikit raut sedih yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ga…Gaara," Sakura mencoba memanggil Gaara dengan rasa takut-takut.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

* * *

Hinata gelisah. Ia yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah lalu kembali berdiri, dan tak lama duduk lagi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas melihat jam dinding lalu kembali menunduk sambil meremas tangannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji yang sadar akan kegelisahan sepupunya.

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri ketika Neji berada di dekatnya.

"Tidurlah. Hari ini kau pasti lelah," perintah Neji lembut, "Tak perlu kau tunggu laki-laki itu,"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Neji yang berdiri di depannya. Ternyata Neji mengetahui apa yang Hinata cemaskan. Neji lalu mencengkram erat pundak Hinata.

"Paman Hiashi sudah tidak ada. Secara otomatis, perjanjian antara Paman Hiashi, Konoha, dan Kazekage itu sudah selesai. Sekarang adalah kesempatanmu untuk pisah dengannya, Hinata," Neji menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius.

"Ta…Tapi…"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan darinya. Dia tak mempedulikanmu sama sekali. Pergilah, Hinata. Tinggalkan dia. Masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya," Hinata terus menunduk. Ia bingung untuk memutuskan hal ini sekarang. Neji lalu melemahkan cengkramannya dari pundak Hinata.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kita bicarakan lagi hal ini besok," Neji lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menumpahkan semua yang dari tadi ia tahan ditambah pembicaraannya dengan Neji barusan. Ia berharap mimpi buruk ini tak terus terjadi kepadanya. Selang beberapa menit, Hinata pun tertidur di ruang tengah.

~ TBC ~

Minna-san, makasih ya sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict gaje ini. Semoga nggak bosan sama ceritanya. Mungkin akan tamat di chapter 6.

Kritik, saran, review, flame, hujatan, atau apapun saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

This Feeling : chapter 5

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dirinya terbangun menyadari kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Padahal ketika ia tertidur, taka da selimut merah yang menyelimutinya. Dan ia sadar, ia tadi tertidur di ruang makan. Bukan di kasur yang empuk ini. Masih samar-samar, Hinata melihat pria yang taka sing lagi baginya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memandang gemerlapan bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Ga…" Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut melihat mata Gaara yang berkaca-kaca seolah menangis tanpa suara. Namun Gaara menyadari lebih cepat. Ia berpura-pura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengucek-ucek matanya seolah baru kelilipan. Namun akting Gaara itu tak mempan lagi untuk Hinata yang terlanjur melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, Hinata, apa aku membangunkanmu?" pandangan Gaara yang tadi memandang bintang-bintang kini teralihkan pada Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak kok," Hinata lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia menatap mata jade Gaara sesaat, kemudian tangan kanannya membelai pipi Gaara dengan lembut.

"Gaara-kun, kau sedang sedih?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa," Gaara mencoba tersenyum tipis. Namun Hinata tahu itu hanya senyum palsu. Gaara lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih membelai pipinya.

"Maaf…" ujar Gaara pelan. Muka Hinata penuh tanya.

"Maaf, apa?" tanya Hinata. Gaara tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa," ia lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk berbaring.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah," Gaara menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut merah itu lagi.

"Gaara-kun tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata. Gaara tak menjawab. Ia menatap Hinata sesaat. Lalu berpaling kembali menuju luar jendela, kembali menatap bintang di luar.

"Besok, aku akan kembali ke Suna. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu disini. Jadi ini malam terakhirku menatap wajah tidurmu," ujar Gaara sendu.

Hinata tak lepas memandang Gaara yang masih terus memandang ke arah langit. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa kalau Gaara tahu Neji berencana ingin menceraikannya dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri kini masih bimbang. Pilihan mana yang harus ia pilih. Sampai sekarang pun ia merasa ada tekanan batin jika ia selalu bersama Gaara. Hinata menghela napas, ia mencoba menutup matanya kembali. Hatinya berharap pilihannya esok tidak akan salah.

* * *

Hari masih gelap. Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya. Namun itu bukanlah penghalang untuk kazekage muda itu kembali ke Suna. Tak ada niat untuk pamit pada Neji, Hanabi, atau pun Hinata. Toh, semalam ia sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata. Jadi ia tak mau lagi membangunkan atau mengganggu pemilik rumah tersebut. Gaara lalu mengenakan jubah kagenya lengkap. Setelah meletakkan labu pasir di punggungnya, Gaara membuka pintu rumah bersiap untuk berangkat. Gaara membelalakkan matanya melihat sudah ada Hinata yang menunggunya di luar. Hinata langsung menyambut Gaara dengan senyuman lembut.

"Gaara-kun, aku akan ikut bersamamu," ujar Hinata lembut sambil memanggul ransel di punggungnya. Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Gaara langsung terharu. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang mungkin hatinya sudah ia lukai berkali-kali kini masih mau mendampinginya hidup di Suna. Padahal Gaara mengira, setelah kematian ayahnya, Hinata akan minta cerai karena dengan itu perjanjian sudah usai. Tapi ternyata tidak. Bahkan ini adalah keputusan Hinata sendiri untuk ikut Gaara kembali ke Suna. Tak ada paksaan Gaara sedikit pun. Ingin sekali saat itu juga Gaara memeluk Hinata dan mengatakan terima kasih sudah mau menemaninya ke Suna. Namun untuk menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang kazekage, Gaara hanya memberikan senyum tipis pada Hinata. Sangat tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," Gaara lalu melangkah melewati Hinata yang tadi berada tepat di depannya. Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia berjalan di belakang Gaara.

"bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ia masih tidur. Tapi aku sudah menulis surat untuknya," jawab Hinata lembut. Suasana pun hening. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Ketika tiba di gerbang Konoha, Gaara langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap seseorang yang sepertinya sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Orang itu juga membalas menatap Gaara tajam.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata pelan. Pandangan Gaara dan Sasuke langsung beralih ke Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo pergi," ucap Gaara dingin kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Hinata pun menuruti perintah Gaara. Namun sebelum sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Langkah Gaara turut terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya melihat kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hinata, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hokage-sama. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayahmu," tutur Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Waktu itu a…aku berbicara kasar padamu," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi kau tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"I…Iya," jawabnya pelan sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Hinata!" panggil Gaara sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ma…maaf, aku harus pergi dulu," Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu kembali berjalan menyusul Gaara yang tak jauh darinya.

"Tunggu!" lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata membuat langkah Hinata kembali terhenti.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, jangan segan-segan untuk kirim surat padaku, dan ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. Aku akan siap untuk membantumu," Hinata tersenyum mendengar tawaran Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hinata!" panggil Gaara sekali lagi dengan nada suara lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Hinata lagi, lalu Hinata berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara. Sasuke terus memperhatikan kepergian Hinata dari gerbang Konoha hingga Hinata sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Tiga hari tiga malam berlalu sudah perjalanan pasangan muda itu dari Konoha ke Suna. Tak banyak pembicaraan di antara keduanya mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Gaara lebih banyak diam. Hinata sendiri juga memilih diam ketimbang mengajak bicara suaminya. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang bagi Hinata akhirnya selesai juga. Mereka tiba di Suna ketika hari sudah senja.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ke kantor Kage sebentar," ujar Gaara. Mereka pun berpisah. Hinata pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Gaara berjalan menuju kantor Kage.

Ketika tepat di depan rumah, Hinata sedikit heran melihat keadaan rumahnya yang agak berbeda. Di depan rumah kini sudah tertata pot bunga mawar yang cantik nan rapi. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah pun sama. Letak perabotan-perabotan kini sudah berubah tidak seperti dulu.

"Ah, sudah pulang rupanya," sapa Matsuri yang berada di dalam rumah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Matsuri, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku diperintahkan Gaara-sama untuk menjaga rumahnya ketika dia tak ada di rumah," jelas Matsuri. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan debu dengan kemoceng di ruang tamu.

"Kau juga yang meletakkan pot bunga di depan rumah?" tanya Hinata lagi. Matsuri menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyuman bangga.

"Ya, kupikir akan lebih bagus jika meletakkan tanaman kesukaan Gaara-sama di depan rumah ketimbang tak ada sama sekali,"

"Ga…Gaara-kun suka mawar merah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya. Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir Gaara-sama akan memberitahukan semua hal yang ia sukai kepada kau. Ternyata tidak. Berarti aku lebih beruntung ya," uajr Matsuri dengan nada yang seperti meremehkan. Hinata sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Sekarang pulanglah, biar aku yang merapikan rumah ini," perintah Hinata.

"Baiklah," Matsuri menggantungkan kemoceng yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke dinding, " Kalau gitu aku ke gedung Kage dulu. Aku yakin Gaara-sama ada di sana," Hinata langsung melotot ke Matsuri. Namun Matsuri tak menyadarinya. Atau memang ia sengaja memanas-manasi Hinata.

* * *

'Tok Tok' seekor burung mengetuk jendela dengan pelatuknya.

"Ng?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah jendela yang baru saja diketuk. Di depan jendelanya sudah ada seekor burung dengan secarik surat yang diikat di atas badannya. Sasuke segera membuka jendela tersebut dan membawa masuk burung itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia lalu melepas ikatan yang menghubungkan surat itu dengan badan burung.

"Dari Hinata," Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka surat tersebut ketika nama pengirim yang tertera di depan surat. Surat tersebut memberitahukan bahwa Hinata sudah sampai di Suna dengan selamat. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kabar dari surat itu. Sasuke segera mengambil pena dan membalas surat tersebut sambil sneyum-senyum sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pertama kali untuknya mendapat sebuah surat dari seorang seperti Hinata.

"Tadaima," Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Okaerinasai, Ga…Gaara-kun," Hinata segera menghampiri suaminya yang baru saja pulang. Dibantunya Gaara melepaskan jubah kagenya dan digantungnya jubah itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Ga…Gaara-kun, mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Hinata. Namun Gaara tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang ada di sana. Hinata pun ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara. Lalu menatap wajah Gaara yang tampak kelelahan lekat-lekat.

"Ng, apa?" tanya Gaara yang seperti merasa risih dengan tatapan istrinya.

"A…Anu…itu…kau yang menyuruh Matsuri untuk menjaga rumah ini ketika kita tidak ada?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat sambil menatap istrinya heran karena tidak biasanya Hinata berani menanyakan hal yang kurang penting seperti itu padanya.

"A…Apa tadi Matsuri juga menemuimu di kantor Kage?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menatap istrinya heran, sedikit seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanay Gaara blak-blakan. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Muka Hinata memerah seketika mendengar kalimat barusan dari Gaara. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh? A…Anu…Bukan begitu…" Hinata langsung kembali memainkan kedua telunjuknya, "Ta…Tapi…aku hanya…"

"Aku ingin mandi dulu saja," Gaara langsung memotong perkataan Hinata. Ia tahu, Hinata sangat malu mendengar pertanyaan darinya yang tepat sasaran.

"Baik, akan segera kusiapkan air hangat untukmu," Hinata bergegas ke dapur. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Gaara tersenyum sekilas ketika ia meninggalkannya.

* * *

Aktifitas Gaara kembali berjalan seperti dulu lagi. Ia bangun sangat pagi, berangkat ke kantor Kage sebelum Hinata terbangun dan pulang ketika Hinata sudah tidur. Mereka jadi jarang bertemu apalagi untuk sekedar makan dan ngobrol bersama. Sejak hari itu pula, Hinata kini jadi rutin mengirim surat ke Sasuke. Ia menceritakan kesehariannya serta bagaimana hubungannya dengan Gaara. Sasuke pun membalas surat dari Hinata. Walaupun terkadang ia kesal jika isi surat yang Hinata kirim hanya berisi tentang Gaara. Sebenarnya, alasan Hinata kini tukar-menukar surat dengan Sasuke karena ia sudah tak punya teman lagi untuk tempat berbagi cerita. Gaara yang jarang ia temui, serta Temari yang kini sibuk melaksanakan misi membuat Hinata merasa kesepian di Suna. Hinata sering sekali berjalan-jalan di sore hari menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam dari negeri pasir tersebut. Ia terkadang menangis sendiri mengingat kehangatan ayah dan keluarganya, dan saat itu juga kadang terpikir niat untuk kabur menemui Hanabi dan Neji. Namun niat itu ia urungkan. Perasaan Hinata kini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Sasuke seorang. Gaara sendiri tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang perasaan Hinata.

Hari itu, ketika Gaara ingin ke kantor Kage seperti biasanya, Gaara menemukan surat dari Sasuke di bawah pintu. Gaara langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan keningnya sedikit berkerut, menahan amarah mengetahui surat tersebut dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk istrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membaca isi surat tersebut. Selesai membaca surat itu, raut wajah Gaara yang tadinya marah berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menutup kembali surat itu, lalu meletakkan surat itu di bantal sebelah Hinata yang masih tertidur. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, ingin mencium kening Hinata. Namun ketika bibir itu hampir menyentuh keningnya, Gaara segera menghentikan laju bibirnya.

"Maaf," lirihnya pelan. Gaara membetulkan selimut yang sedikit berantakan yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu, lalu menaikkan selimut merah itu hingga menutupi pundaknya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya pada sang istri walaupun ia tahu salam itu tak akan terbalas.

* * *

Sasuke hendak pergi untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun ketika ia keluar di depan pintu rumahnya sudah ada sebuah surat yang tertuju untuknya.

"Surat?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bukankah ia baru saja membalas surat dair Hinata. Kenapa balasan dari Hinata cepat sekali? Sasuke berpikir. Ia mengambil surat yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya. Dibolak-balikkannya surat itu. Namun tak ada nama dari si pengirim. Sasuke segera membuka dan membaca isi surat tersebut. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke lalu pergi, tangan kanannya masih memegang surat yang baru dibacanya.

* * *

"Gaara-kun, kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini?" tanya Hinata ketika mendapati suaminya sudah tiba di rumahnya.

"Kenapa, aku tak suka?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"B…bukan begitu…" Hinata hanya tertunduk mendengar balasan dari Gaara.

"Besok ada rapat di Amegakure. Makanya aku pulang cepat untuk bersiap-siap," jelas Gaara.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan Hinata. Kesunyian terjadi di antara mereka. Namun Gaara tak peduli. Ia sibuk menyiapkan laporan untuk besok.

"Gaara-kun pergi sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku ditemani Matsuri," Hinata kaget mendengar nama yang disebut Gaara barusan.

"Ke…kenapa tidak dengan Temari-neesan atau Kankuro nii-san?" tanya Hinata lagi mencari penjelasan.

"Temari sedang melaksanakan misi penting bersama Shikamaru, begitu pun Kankuro,"

"Ke…kenapa harus dengan Matsuri?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Gaara memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terus tertunduk. Ia tahu Hinata cemburu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," ujar Gaara. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Seulas senyuman mengembang di bibirnya mendengar perkataan sang suami, "Ya, aku percaya padamu."

* * *

"Jadi kau yang mengirim surat ini?" Sasuke menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang duduk menunggunya di bangku teman seraya menunjukkan secarik kertas ke hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, syukurlah kau datang," cewek itu segera berdiri melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," Sakura menyodorkan sebuah benda berbentuk hati berwarna pink pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, matanya memperhatikan benda yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Ini coklat buatanku khusus untukmu," jelas Sakura.

"Aku tak butuh itu," ujar Sasuke kasar lalu meninggalkan Sakura. Namun Sakura segera menahannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Sakura menarik ujung baju belakang Sasuke.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah menolakmu," Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Pergilah. Tak usah pedulikan aku lagi. Aku sudah muak denganmu. Dasar perempuan tak tahu malu," setelah berkata kasar pada Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tak peduli dengan Sakura yang langsung menangis mendengar kata-katanya. Coklat yang baru ia buat ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Sakura sendiri sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah cantiknya kini dibasahi oleh tetesan air mata kekecewaan.

* * *

Matsuri sudah tiba di rumah Hinata dan Gaara pagi-pagi sekali. Hatinya sudah tak sabar untuk berduaan dengan Kage Suna tersebut.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu," pamit Gaara sambil memakai topi kagenya.

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar Hinata pelan dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum di depan Gaara walaupun hatinya sakit melihat Gaara akan berdua dengan wanita lain meski itu untuk urusan politik. Sebelum kepergian Gaara dan Matsuri hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata sudah keburu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tak tahan melihat suaminya pergi dengan wanita lain, terutama Matsuri. Gaara sendiri tahu bahwa Hinata kini sedang menangis di dalam rumahnya. Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namun ia tak lama-lama menangisi nasibnya. Ia segera mengambil pena dan secarik kertas di atas meja yang biasa Gaara gunakan untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan negara. Hinata menulis segala isi hatinya di secarik kertas itu lalu mengirimnya segera ke rumah Sasuke melalui burung khusus yang ia miliki dari klan Hyuuga. Burung itu pun terbang cepat setelah Hinata selesai mengikatkan secarik kertas di badan burung itu. Burung itu sudah tahu kemana surat itu akan diantarkan.

* * *

Hanya memerlukan waktu semalam, burung itu sudah tiba di depan rumah Sasuke. Burung coklat itu mengetuk kaca jendela kamar Sasuke dengan paruhnya. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menyambut hangat kedatangan burung yang membawa surat dari Hinata. Sasuke pun sudah menyiapkan segenggam biji-bijian sebagai hadiah untuk burung tersebut.

"Makanlah ini," Sasuke meletakkan biji-bijian dalam genggamannya di lantai. Dengan cepat si burung mematuk biji-bijian hingga habis. Sasuke sendiri kini sibuk membaca surat yang dibawa si burung. Wajahnya menggambarkan sedikit kekesalan karena isi surat itu hanyalah cerita kecemburuan Hinata atas kedekatan Gaara dengan Matsuri.

"Daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk orang brengsek yang jalan-jalan dengan wanita lain, mending kau disini bersamaku," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke mengambil pena dan segera membalas surat dari Hinata. Namun ia tak menulis apa yang ia katakana tadi. Ia hanya menulis agar Hinata tetap sabar dengan perilaku Gaara, dan tidak lupa untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke Konoha untuk melihat keadaan keluarganya, khususnya ia sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, surat itu selesai ditulis. Sasuke kembali mengikatkan surat tersebut ke badan burung yang kini sudah menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sisa. Sasuke mengangkat burung itu keluar dari rumahnya. Sebelum menerbangkan burungnya, Sasuke mencium burung milik Hinata itu sekilas. Setelah itu barulah ia menerbangkan burung itu tinggi-tinggi hingga burung itu melayang ke langit bebas.

"Pergilah! Sampaikan salam rinduku padanya!" teriak Sasuke. Burung itu terus terbang cepat melintasi awan –awan gelap. Hingga pagi kembali tiba, barulah burung itu tiba di Suna membawa surat dari Sasuke. Burung itu langsung meletakkan surat yang ia bawa di bawah pintu rumah Gaara dan Hinata, kemudian kembali ke sangkarnya. Ketika matahari mulai naik, Hinata menemukan balasan surat dari Sasuke saat ia hendak berjalan-jalan keluar. Hinata tersenyum menemukan surat tersebut. Ia senang Sasuke begitu cepat membalas suratnya. Hinata hendak membaca surat tersebut, tapi ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Berhentilah bertukar surat dengannya!" pinta orang itu, mengagetkan Hinata yang hendak membuka surat tersebut.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar ingin ke Suna?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu setelah membaca surat pernyataan yang masih dipegangnya. Orang yang ditanyanya hanya mengangguk mantap sebagai respon.

"Kenapa harus ke Suna?" tanya Hokage itu lagi.

"Menurutku Suna tempat yang bagus untuk menenangkan diri," jawab Sakura setelah menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Tsunade membaca sekali lagi surat yang masih ditangannya.

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku akan ditemani Ino," tak lama setelah itu, Ino pun memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Tenang saja, Tsunade-sama. Aku yang akan menjaga Sakura di Suna," Ino menepuk dadanya sendiri di hadapan hokage ke-5 itu. Tsunade menghela napas. Berat rasanya membiarkan dua orang wanita seperti mereka pergi ke Suna tanpa ditemani seorang pria. Bagaimana jika ada perampok atau shinobi pelarian yang menyerang mereka di tengah jalan? Ia lah yang pasti akan bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak bisa. Harus ada laki-laki yang menemani kalian," ujar Tsunade. Keputusan Tsunade membuat raut wajah dua kunoichi itu menjadi kecewa.

"Biar aku yang menemani mereka," lagi-lagi seorang shinobi masuk ke ruang hokage tanpa izin pemiliknya. Pemuda itu berjalan santai, lalu berdiri di hadapan hokage dengan tegap.

"Misiku disini sudah selesai. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku kembali ke Suna bersama mereka," jelas Shikamaru yang dulunya shinobi Konoha. Namun karena sudah menikah dengan Temari, kini secara resmi ia menjadi shinobi Suna. Tsunade berpikir lagi tentang rencana ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menemani mereka kembali ke Konoha jika kau nanti di Suna?" tanya Tsunade seolah tak rela membiarkan muridnya pergi ke negeri lain. Shikamaru berpikir sebentar. Ia menatap Sakura serta Ino yang menaruh jedua telapak tangan di depan dada, menanti jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke sini,"

"Kau yakin?" Tsunade memastikan, "Jarak Konoha ke Suna tidaklah dekat,"

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku yakin,"

"Kumohon Tsunade-sama, ijinkanlah kami ke Suna," Sakura menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon kepada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Ino pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tsunade memperhatikan kedua wajah shinobi cantik itu penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Ya apa boleh buat," Tsunade akhirnya menyerah, "Baiklah, akan kuijinkan kalian ke Suna," Sakura dan Ino saling berpelukan mendengar keputusan terakhir Hokage ke-5 itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak senang? Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berhadapan dengan Tsunade hanya untuk mendapatkan izin pergi ke Suna.

"Makasih ya, Shikamaru," ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat senyum genit teman kecilnya itu.

* * *

Detak jarum jam terdengar. Suasana di ruangan itu sungguh sunyi. Kankurou meminum secangkir teh yang disuguhkan Hinata. Di ruang tamu itu, Hinata dan Kankurou duduk saling berhadapan. Hinata sedari meremas ujung bajunya hingga kusut. Ia resah dan gelisah. Tidak biasanya ia dan Kankurou berada di tengah kesunyian seperti ini. Kankurou meletakkan kembali cangkir teh itu di atas meja.

"Hinata, kau harus mengerti perasaan Gaara," Kankurou memulai pembicaraan, "Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara jika mengetahui kau sering bertukar surat dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama ini," Hinata tak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya terus menunduk semakin dalam. Kankurou memperhatikan tingkah adik iparnya yang terus gelisah, "Hinata?" panggilnya.

"Bukankah Gaara yang tak mengerti perasaanku?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara dengan bibir yang gemetaran.

"Gaara sangat mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata,"

"Kankurou nii-san tahu apa tentang aku dan Gaara?" sela Hinata dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kankurou sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Hinata, namun ia mencoba kembali tersenyum hangat pada adik iparnya.

"Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang kau," ujarnya lembut, "Tapi aku tahu semua tentang Gaara," Kankurou mengambil jeda sebentar, "Karena dia adalah satu-satunya adik laki-lakiku," Hinata terdiam. Menunggu pembicaraan Kankurou selanjutnya.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu? Setiap waktu luang, Gaara selalu menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya padaku,"

"A…Apa yang diceritakan?" tanya Hinata penasaran karena Kankurou tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kankurou tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Dia banyak menceritakan tentang kau, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu ketika kau sakit, dia selalu pulang cepat untuk melihat kondisimu. Tapi, apa yang dia lihat? Dia melihat kau tertawa bersama Sasuke. Bukan dengannya," Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kankurou barusan. Kankurou menatap Hinata sesaat.

"Apa kau tahu? Ketika kau di Konoha, Gaara selalu menanti kepulanganmu. Ia tidak tidur beberapa malam untuk menuntaskan semua pekerjaannya agar ia bisa segera menyusulmu ke Konoha. Tapia pa yang dia lihat? Ia melihat kau berjalan dengan Sasuke. Apa kau tahu perasaan Gaara saat itu?" Kankurou kembali memegang cangkir teh dan meminumnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Hinata, Gaaralah yang mengirimkan bantuan ketika kau mencari obat untuk ayahmu bersama sepupumu, Neji. Ia memintaku untuk cepat mengirimkan shinobi Suna agar kau bsia lebih mudah mencari obat itu tanpa dihadang musuh. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau ragukan tentang Gaara, Hinata?" Kankurou kini menatap Hinata yang terus tertunduk. Hinata tak menyangka tentang semua kelakuan Gaara yang diceritakan Kankurou barusan.

Air yang menggenang di ujung matanya mulai berjatuhan. Bibirnya gemetaran ketika ia hendak bicara.

"Ta…tapi…ia…tak percaya…ke-ketika aku…mengandung anaknya," ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Awalnya ia memang tak percaya, tapi setelah itu, akhirnya ia perca-"

"Tidak mungkin ia percaya. Dialah yang bersikeras menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya," ujar Hinata memotong pembicaraan Kankurou.

"Aku tahu itu, Hinata. Tapi ia bercerita padaku, setelah kepergianmu, ia 3 kali bermimpi tentang kejadian malam itu. Maka dari itu ia percaya, anak yang kau kandung adalah anaknya," jelas menelan ludah tak percaya. Suasana di ruangan itu makin tak enak ia rasakan.

"Bohong…itu bohong kan?" ujar Hinata tak percaya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia terus menggeleng tak percaya.

"Itu benar. Karena itu ia sedih ketika mendengar berita keguguranmu dari Neji. Setiap malam ia terus memandang wajah tidurmu. Ia terus merasa bersalah. Ia pun merasa tak pantas menjadi pendamping hidupmu," Hinata terus terdiam mendengar pembicaraan Kankurou. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara tak mau menceritakan semua ini padanya. Seolah mengerti apa ingin Hinata tanyakan, Kankurou kembali angkat bicara, "Kau tahu, kenapa Gaara selalu menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri? Karena ia tak siap menerima penolakanmu ketika ia mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Maka itu, Gaara selalu menjaga jarak darimu. Ia takut, jika dia di sisimu justru ia akan semakin sering menyakitimu,"

"Karena itu juga, Gaara pergi ke Amegakure bersama Matsuri, bukan denganku?" Hinata meneruskan.

"Ya, kau benar."

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. Di tempat yang sama setelah kunjungan Kankurou tadi pagi, Hinata kembali sendiri. Menunggu seseorang yang tak tahu kapan ia kunjung kembali. Menikmati semilir angina daric celah-celah jendela, serta membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai menjadi berantakan karena angin. Hinata terus memandangi bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Dibelainya wajah Gaara di foto itu dengan jemarinya yang lembut.

Entah karena firasat apa, Hinata tiba-tiba meletakkan bingkai foto yang di pegangnya di atas meja, dan cepat-cepat pergi menuju pintu depan. Benar saja, ketika Hinata tepat di depan pintu, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Gaara yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Gaara sendiri sempat terkejut. Malam yang sudah larut ini, ternyata Hinata masih setia menungu kepulangannya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan beberapa detik.

"Hinata?" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ataupun menjawab panggilan Gaara, Hinata langsung menubruk tubuh Gaara. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dengan erat.

"Hinata?" Gaara kaget dan bingung dengan perlakuan Hinata terhadapnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya kaku, bingung antara membalas pelukan Hinata atau membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Kumohon, Gaara-kun. Biarkanlah aku tetap seperti ini," lirih Hinata pelan, namun tetap dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lembut. Tangan yang tadi diam kaku, kini bergerak membalas pelukan Hinata. Dibelainya lembut punggung serta rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai.

"Tapi, Hinata…"

"Kumohon, Gaara-kun. Ijinkanlah aku tetap seperti ini," ujar Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara yang belum selesai.

"Aku tahu," Gaara memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Diciumnya rambut Hinata yang berada lebih rendah darinya. "Tapi lakukan ini di kamar saja. Masih banyak shinobi yang berkeliaran berjaga di sekitar sini. Dengan pintu rumah yang masih terbuka, taka da kemungkinan mereka tak melihat kita," bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Hinata. Tentu muka Hinata memerah. Ditambah dengan suara serak parau sang kazekage yang tepat di telinga membuatnya harus menahan geli. Hinata melepas pelukannya sebentar. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. Dan berujung Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya tepat di dada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Hinata. Gaara kembali memeluk Hinata, lalu digendong dan dibawanya ke kamar.

Biarkanlah mereka tetap seperti itu. Sebelum hari buruk esok kembali menjumpai mereka.

~ TBC ~

Minna-san~ maaf kalau lama chapter 5nya.

Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah lupa sama cerita ini ya? *hiks hiks*

Chapter yang akan datang mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir.

Kritik, saran, flame, atau apapun saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^

Review kalian adalah semangatku.

Salam manis

Kazuki-chan


End file.
